Bushido!
by Zai05
Summary: Bushido is an Anime based off Naruto. It is basically like Naruto but with samurai. The story focuses on a young boy named Kensei Kibo and how he wants to be come the strongest samurai ever. But, he is very special as he has a 'God Samurai' inside him. God Samurai are samurai who were directly created from the gods. Follow the story of Kensei's friends and rivals!
1. The Summary Part 1

SEASON 1 - The story starts with a boy named Kensei Kibo who was born into the Kibo Clan. He is the Kamishikara (A human who has a God Samurai sealed in him/her) (A god samurai is one of the samurai created by the gods with specific elements) who possess the power of the God Samurai of Thunder and Lightning. Kensei is born in to Nomi Province in Japan but the village was soon destroyed as the Midoris raided and took their land. Kensei's mother later takes him into Heimura without being caught. Fast forward 12 Years Later, Kensei participates in the Aonisaibushi assessment which is to test if you're strong enough to become an Aonisaibushi (The lowest ranking Samurai class). Unfortunately, Kensei fails the test and walks around Heimura with depression. As he keeps walking, he meets Heiwa Nashikaze (The 3rd Shōgun - The military dictator) and together they leave Heimura exploring the forests and picking up herbs.

Kensei explains how he fails the Aonisaibushi assessment and Nashikaze feels shocked as he can see potential in Kensei. Later, Nashikaze and Kensei are both ambushed by a Shinobi (Ninja) named Kazuki. Kazuki tries to persuade Kensei into becoming a Shinobi and join forces with him (Kazuki knows about Kensei being a Kamishikara while both Nashikaze and Kensei don't). Kensei refuses after a long time thinking and Nashikaze pulls out his tanto (short sword) and fights Kizan. Of course being the Shōgun, Nashikaze beats him but Kizan pulls out a clone and attacks Kensei. Kensei is unarmed so he can't really do anything but then, Nashikaze gives Kensei a Katana (A medium sword with a curve at the end) and together kill both Kazuki and Kazuki's clone. Nashikaze being impressed with Kensei changes him to an Aonisaibushi himself.

A week later, Kensei joins the Young Heimura Bushi Academy (an academy for training going Samurai form ages 12 to 15) and is amazed by everything. He accidentally bumps into someone who is only one year older than him named Maeda Keiji from the Maeda clan. Keiji explains his identity as so does Kensei but then another person arrives with pink hair which Kensei hasn't seen before. The girl introduces herself calling herself Heiwa Momoko who is the same age as Kensei. The three quickly become friends and start taking a couple of missions together. After at least a month, Kensei has gotten more experienced with the Katana as well as the YHBA, then, he meets someone else, his name is Midori Seijūro (Midori Saburo in the anime). Seijūro is a very cocky and arrogant guy and is hated by many. Another FAT ass person in the background has been noticed by Kensei and she introduces herself named Sanrota Keiko. After that, Mr. Weru announces that for the next couple of months, we will be split into teams of 4. Kensei is partnered up with Momoko, Keiko and his new rival, Seijūro. Their sensei (teacher) is a Seieibushi (The highest ranking class a Samurai can obtain) named Moyasu Tagosaku.

All together they go on their 10th mission being which of Kensei's favourite as their will be some action in this mission. Tagosaku takes them to a neighbouring village named the Iwanuri Province where the Iwan Clan lives. During their journey, Kensei and the others have to set up camp as it was night time and they were tired. They all had to take it in turns for night guard for only 2 hours each. The order is in 1. Seijūro 2. Kensei 3. Keiko and 4. Momoko. When it is Kensei's turn, he finds out that Momoko and Keiko are already awake and all together, go up on a hill looking at the night stars. During their time, Momoko spots three Bushi running away from some Bandits. As one bandit was about to attack Kensei and the others come to the rescue and save the assumed Iwanuri bushi. They later state their names as Okoto, Zusami and Kawaki. After Tagosaku wakes up, they arrive at Iwanuri and meet the Iwan Daimyō (Leader of a clan), Iwan Ingen. Both Ingen and Tagosaku have a fight as Ingen believes they are Shinobi but Tagosaku wins the fight.


	2. The Summary Part 2

After Kensei feels like he has more experience in the academy, he takes a mission on his own which is to find out what is happening at the Kenoku Prefecture as they believe that they are doing lethal drugs. Kensei investigates but almost gets caught by one of the samurai there named Rezo Kenoku but the leader named Kenoku Arimhei disagrees. Kensei finally reveals himself and Arimhei and Kensei have a fight. In the beginning of it, Kensei is taking a lost but then, he realises what the true meaning of a Samurai is and the Bushido code and releases a bit of his inner power (Slight Kamishikara Seizan Released). After this, Kensei kills Arimhei and the rest of them leave the Prefecture.

Meanwhile, Tagosaku and the rest of his sqaud come across a ninja named Hiretsuna from the Suna Clan. He ambushes them and almost kills them as he is suprisingly strong. Hiretsuna uses special Dark Seizan Releases. After, Haruyo arrives and showcases some of her special skills such as a fire seizan release named the Hinotama (Big Fireball) and another stronger fire seizan release named the Bakuhatsu (Mini Fire Explosion) killing Hiretsuna. Haruyo informs them that they should look out for anymore Shinobi from the Suna Clan as they are very strong.

3 Months after, Kensei and his friends participate in the Aonisaibushi tournament (A tournament only exclusive to Aonisabushi) where they meet other aonisaibushi such as Yoshi Heiwa (Momoko's Older Brother) and he starts being overconfident and rude to his competition making even Seijūro angry at him. Because of the lack of participants, they skip the preminarlies and head on straight to the tournament. It starts of with Kensei vs Goemon Izuka and Goemon loses. Then it's Seijūro vs Junsuke Heiwa and Seijūro wins. After it's Momoko vs Zusami from Iwanuri and Momoko easily beats her. Then, after another few matches, Kensei goes up against Heiwa Jiro, a very skilled aonisaibushi from Heimura. At the beginning it looks very equal then Jiro preforms a wind seizan release named the Indogasshu (wind blow) which is a strong force of Wind perfect for keeping your distance from an enemy. Kensei gets effected by this and is in a tough situation. He attempts another Bakuhatsu (learned from his mother Haruyo) which fails so instead uses a lightning seizan release named the Sandāru which effects him and straight after uses a lightning taijutsu (unarmed combat) attack named the Shosuto and wins the match. Seijūro then fights Okoto which he easily beats with a simple wind kenjutsu (Sword technique) attack. Momoko and Yoshi have their fight and because they are siblings, the fight expected great thing to happen. The fight starts in Yoshi's favour as he preforms his nature ablities very well. They both have flashback on when Momoko first learns a technique named the Budo no senko which is a move worked perfectly on a Yumi (Longbow). Momoko tries it on Yoshi which does effect him but not enough to knock him out. Yoshi performs a Budo no senko himself and knocks out his sister, Momoko. Now onto the semi finals, Kensei fights person named Naiso Ize from the Naiso clan who lost his voice but that doesn't mean he can't hear. In fact, his hearing skills are on a very high level. The fight looks very interesting as it looks very balanced with Ize taking the lead just a bit. After being reminded about him being a true samurai with honour and that he shouldn't give up, Kensei releases a small amount of seizan from Raijin (Raijin is the name of the God Samurai of lightning) and begins round 2 with him winning. Ize being enraged about this also awakens a small amount of seizan (Ize is the Kamishikara of Earth which of course no one else knows even him) but this time, it's from Chikyū (the name of the God Samurai of Earth). Two Kamishikara have a face off and it seems as though Ize is winning which he is and Kensei gets knocked out of the tournament shocking everyone.

Before the second semi finals between Seijūro and Yoshi, Seijūro walks out on night on his own on the balcony.


	3. The Summary Part 3

Seijūro looks up at the sky thinking to himself before he gets ambushed by four Shinobi. They call themselves the Mercenary IV, consisting of Yokusuna, Ridāsuna, Wasuna and Donsuna, each stronger than Seijūro himself. Seijūro has a fight with them, even though he's pulling his own, all four of the Mercenary IV beat Seijūro.

After the fight, Ridāsuna (the leader of the Mercenary IV) convince Seijūro to enter the darkness and become the Mercenary V. Seijūro accepts but states that he wants to beat Yoshi in the tournament. Ridāsuna accepts and Seijūro feels a new power.

The fight between Seijūro and Yoshi begins as the fight looks evenly matched. Each of them throwing in their strongest skills and techniques. During the end, Seijūro states that he has been suppressing his power and that he is going to kill Yoshi. So, Seijūro awakens a special skill named the Hadāmaku Style and is called the Kagami Mark leaving black seizan cover him and purple glowing marks run across his face. Everyone is shocked even the 3rd Shōgun himself is. Seijūro destroys Yoshi in the fight and despite saying that he gives up, Seijūro keeps on going trying to kill Yoshi. Momoko is enraged and tries to stop Seijūro but he bitch slaps her so the Shōgun himself stops him. Seijūro leaves the building smirking saying he has no regrets which make the rest of the aonisaibushi hate him even more and leaving Kensei, worried.

A couple of days later, two foreigners enter Heimura, named Maraka Da and Takara Midori. They already encounter Heimura's front gate guards and had no other choice but to fight. Takara uses her special ability named the Kyokutanopo (Extreme Sound waves) pretty much disabling Tagosaku's ears for a while. (Maraka and Takara are in search for Kensei as he is a Kamishikara) Meanwhile, Kensei, Keiji and Momoko all stop in an hotel and check it out. After Keiji spots a pretty looking girl, he tells them to wait upstairs. While they are in the hotel room, they hear a knock and both Maraka and Takara enter the room peacefully.

Takara states that Kensei has lots of potential but then Seijūro magically appears and ambushes Takara which she states isn't part of the Bushido code. (Seijūro hates Takara for leaving him at a young age with no family whatsoever) Seijūro still keeps on fighting but ends up getting his shit fucked up so... that's when Keiji arrives and tries to fight off Maraka Da which he fails to do. Momoko informs Tagosaku about this and because he already knows, he takes all the aonisaibushi of Heimura to try and fen the duo off.

Unfortunately, the duo leave Heimura with Seijūro following them. Kensei, Momoko and Keiji set off a quest to find the Daimyō of the Matsuze Clan, Akina Matsuze. They find her and question her about Takara and the 'Saisei Gang'. After telling all she knows about the Saisei Gang, which is nothing, she asks to spar Kensei and Kensei, takes a fat L. After they arrive at Heimura, the find the duo again and everyone puts their all into trying to kill Takara. She suppresses all her power unlike Maraka on which he gets killed by Haruyo. Takara later then leaves on a good message and says that 'I won't kill anyone, at least, not anymore...'


	4. The Summary Part 4

1 week later, the 3rd Shōgun states that their most Sacred possesion has been lost named the Bushido Treasure, Bō (the Bushido Treasure is said to be seven weapons made by the gods themselves.) After some serious investigating, they find out that it is Seijūro so Nashikaze sends a group of aonisaibushi including Tagosaku to retrieve the Bushido Treasure. Meanwhile, Nashikaze leaves a Heimura for a bit and meets a tomb. The tomb had been covered in purple with a mysterious aura. Out came, a Shinobi named Shinosuna. Shinosuna introduces himself and states that he wants darkness to reign not just in Japan but also the whole world. Nashikaze and Shinosuna have an intense fight.

Near the end of the fight, Nashikaze attempts the Sealing Current Tomb which seals someone into a nearby tomb. Unfortunately, it fails and Shinosuna almost kills Nashikaze but decides to spare him as he senses Seijūro's seizan. Meanwhile, Keiko and Keiji ends up in a desert finding Chujitsuna, Hiretsuna's comrade. As Keiji is being held down, Keiko unlocks her Hadāmaku Style named the Ikari Mark and kills Chujitsuna with Keiji being impressed with this. The rest find Shinosuna. Tagosaku and the rest try to fight him but they end up taking a fat lost. Even though Keiji and Keiko with her new powers arrives, isn't enough to handle Shinosuna. Finally, Haruyo arrives and attempts to use her seizan releases on him which only effects him a little.

Seijūro, later reveals that he will betray Shinosuna and joins Kensei's side much to Kensei's happiness. Shinosuna obviously being annoyed about this releases his full power and attempts to kill Seijūro but Haruyo steps in and sacrifices herself. (RIP). Kensei being enraged full extracts Raijin's seizan and becomes much stronger than before. The final battle arrives with Kensei, Seijūro and Tagosaku fighting Shinosuna. Of course Kensei tries one of his POWERFUL speeches, but it seems, it wasn't effective. Kensei and Shinosuna have their fight because remember kids, violence solves all problems. At the climax of their battle, Kensei preforms a special technique named the Crossfire Slashes and successfully kills Shinosuna, avenging his mother.

Unfortunately, Kensei and the others arrive at Heimura to see a big tornado engulfing it causing the death of Yoshi Heiwa and Nashikaze Heiwa. Seijūro finally states that he was never on their side and he was the one who caused the tornado and also states in 3 years, he will gain new power and strike again. So, Kensei and the others decide to train as hard as they can for the next 3 years.

And with that brings us the ending of Season 1 of Bushido.


	5. The Summary Part 5

SEASON 2 - 3 years after the battle of Shinosuna, Kensei Kibo reverts into a Ronin (samurai without master) and a Chukanbushi (Middle ranked samurai). He travels around the world to become much stronger. Kensei stumbles upon a poster stating "come and fight Kenoku Ayakami at the Northern Kenoku Prefecture!" Kensei obviously accepts and travels to the north west. He arrives and meets Kenoku Ayakami who he accuses Kensei for killing his brother, Kenoku Arimhei. Kensei denies saying that "Arimhei committed Seppuku while in prison". Ayakami dosent agree and charges straight into him but Kensei simply dodges. In the end, Kensei spares Ayakami's life stating that "I may be a Samurai, but that doesn't mean that I must kill in every single fight."

After the fight, Kensei stumbles unto the Hyoga Prefecture where he meets Jūro Kiyoshio from the Kiyoshio school. Jūro challenges him into a fight which Kensei disagrees on but yet Jūro still attacks and ends up getting his ass beat. Later, at 7:00pm, he meets Kiyoshio Schiro, who is Jūro's younger brother. Like brothers, Schiro also gets his ass beat. After this, Kiyoshio Matahiro has heard about this and sends a full on Army to kill Kensei. Despite being Kensei, he has a tough time dealing with all the samurai from the Kiyoshio Army so instead he uses the Daishō technique and ends up killing some but not all. (Fucking pussy!)

4 days later, Kensei arrives at the Heimura Province looking much better and new after the incident that happened 3 years ago (Seijūro...). He meets Momoko Heiwa and his other friends. He is also surprised when he meets Keiko as she has lost LOADS of weight and I mean LOADS! All three, Kensei, Momoko and Keiko go and meet the Shōgun named Tagosaku Moyasu. Tagosaku is very happy to see Kensei after all,nye has grown up.

Tagosaku informs the trio about his new friend, named Kateha Akindo a Shinobi. Momoko doesn't like this as she hates the shinobi but has to accept it anyway. "My name is Akindo Kateha, one of the most badass shinobi alive...". Tagosaku tells them that they will be joining the Keisatsu, a group of chukanbushi who research and complete missions.

Meanwhile, Seijūro is seen through a forest looking worried as he still dosent have enough power to defeat Kensei. He later spots... Shinosuna, what the fuck? He's supposed to be dead. Anyway, Shinosuna informs him that he only has 24 hours left in the living world. Shinosuna and Seijūro have a fight and it looks as if Shinosuna is winning before which he explains the truth of why Takara (Seijūro's sister) left him at a young age by himself. (Takara left him because she had to join the Midori Clan's Army for the Battle of Gharaseki against the Maeda clan. Basically, she had to protect her younger brother from the Maeda clan). Seijūro becomes much more angry and awakens the Crescent Kagami Mark, the evolution to the Kagami Mark. In this form, he awakens a whole new set of abilities and almost kills Shinosuna but dosent as he explains where he can find power.

They arrive at the Saisei Temple, home to the Saisei statue (The statue was dubbed as the Saisei statue by the Saisei Gang). Seijūro connects with the Saisei statue and receives so much power than before, making him the strongest samurai in the world right now. He later on revives the Mercenary IV and an extra character named Yari and all together they become the Mercenary VI. Shinosuna later perishes.

Meanwhile, Akindo takes his comrades and the rest of the Keisatsu to look for clues about Seijūro's whereabouts. While they are, they encounter Yokusuna with his newly found Saisei Seizan (The Bushido universe's version of Ki/Chakra etc.) powers. The Keisatsu including Kensei try to fight him off but that fails as Yokusuna is much stronger than them and kidnaps Keiko taking her into the Saisei Temple which is their new headquarters.

Keiko meets the revived Mercenary VI with their new Saisei powers. After asking and taunting Keiko, Akindo (Akindo has the Seizan Mark which allows you to sense someone's Seizan duh..)


	6. Season 1 Power Levels

These are all the power levels for season 1. Some Seizan (Bushido version of Chakra, Ki etc) releases will boost the characters Power.

Isamu Kibo: (Kensei's Uncle)

Power Level: 34.2

Haruyo Kibo: (Kensei's Mother)

Power Level: 72.5

Baby Kensei Kibo: (Normal)

Power Level: 1.4

Baby Kensei Kibo: (Kamishikara)

Power Level: 8

Midori Bushi Clan

Power Level: 95 - 108

Tsurugi Kibo:

Power Level: 80

BEGINNING SAGA (TP32 MONTH - JULY 4TH) (12 Years Later, Kensei Kibo along with his Mother, Haruyo move into Heimura where Kensei wants to become a Samurai. He enrolls in the Bushi Academy as a full Aonisaibushi)

Kensei Kibo: (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 19.2

Jiro Heiwa: (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 21.8

Momoko Heiwa: (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 17.2

Keiji Daema: (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 24

Keiko Sanrota: (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 13.6

Saburo Midori: (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 22.4

Mr. Ruwi: (Seieibushi)

Power Level: 30

Tagosaku Moyasu: (Seieibushi)

Power Level: 62

Haruyo Kibo: (Heimura's Daimyo)

Power Level: 78.2

Nashikaze Heiwa: (Current Shogun) (Rusty)

Power Level: 84

Bandits: (Armed)

Power Level: 10.2 - 16.9

Kensei Kibo: (Armed with a Wakizashi)

Power Level: 21.5

Saburo Midori: (Armed with a Nodachi)

Power Level: 24.1

Momoko Heiwa: (Nature Kyujutsu Style)

Power Level: 19.5

Tagosaku Moyasu: (Neutral Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 80

Saburo Midori: (Incomplete Kagami Mark)

Power Level: 32.25

Saburo Midori: (Kettomītsu: Black Wind Kagami Bunshin)

Power Level: 12 Each

IWANURI PROVINCE (Tagosaku takes Kensei, Saburo, Momoko and Keiko to their neighbour village, the Iwanuri Village to meet other Aonisaibushi and take missions along with them)

Kawaki Iwan: (Rock Yari Style)

Power Level: 20.5

Zusami Iwan: (Rock Shuriken Style)

Power Level: 17.6

Okoto Iwan: (Rock Kusarigamajutsu Style)

Power Level: 22.6

Jan: (Kanabo Style)

Power Level: 30

Kensei Kibo: (Lightining Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 27.6

Saburo Midori: (Water Kyujutsu Style)

Power Level: 30

Jan: (Dead killed by Midori Saburo)

Power Level: 0.0

Keiko Sanrota:

Power Level: 14

Rock Iwanuri: (Iwanuri's Seieibushi)

Power Level: 34.8

Rock Iwanuri: (Elemental Kenjutsu Style: Rock Fall)

Power Level: 40

Tagosaku Moyasu: (Elemental Kenjutsu Style: Blank Attack)

Power Level: 86.2

Rock Iwan: (Injured)

Power Level: 18

SeiSei Iwan: (Iwanuri Seieibushi)

Power Level: 53.6

Neiai Gang: (All Seieibushi)

Power Level: 23 - 45

Saburo Midori: (Hadāmaku Style: Kagami Mark)

Power Level: 48.2

Neiai Gang: (Dead Killed by Midori Saburo)

Power Level: 0.0

Kensei Kibo: (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 20

Rezo Kenoku: (Chukanbushi)

Power Level: 34.6

Kenoku Arimhei: (Seieibushi)

Power Level: 47.9

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 32.4

Kenoku Arimhei: (Metal Kusarigamajutsu Style)

Power Level: 50

Kensei Kibo: (Elemental Kenjutsu Style: Kurosai)

Power Level: 42.4

Kenoku Arimhei: (Angry)

Power Level: 52

Kenoku Arimhei: (Elemental Kusarigamajutsu Style: Kinseigeki)

Power Level: 62

Kensei Kibo: (Injured)

Power Level: 11

Kenoku Arimhei: (Illusionary Kusarigamajutsu Style: Saimin)

Power Level: 54

Kensei Kibo: (Effected)

Power Level: 5.6

Kensei Kibo: (Slight Kamishikara Seizan Released)

Power Level: 72.0

Kensei Kibo: (Elemental Kenjutsu Style: Kurosai)

Power Level: 82.0

Kenoku Arimhei: (Dead: Killed By Kibo Kensei)

Power Level: 0.0

FOREST

Saburo Midori: (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 22.8

Keiko Sanrota: (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 13.5

Momoko Heiwa: (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 20

Tagosaku Moyasu: (Seieibushi)

Power Level: 79

Hiretsuna: (Unknown)

Power Level: 80.3

Momoko Heiwa: (Elemental Kyujutsu Style: Uzurushi)

Power Level: 24

Saburo Midori: (Hadāmaku Style: Kagami Mark)

Power Level: 45.6

Tagosaku Moyasu: (Elemental Kenjutsu Style: Churitsu)

Power Level: 83

Keiko Sanrota: (Illusionary Naginata Style)

Power Level: 18.9

Keiko Sanrota: (Elemental Naginata Style: Insho)

Power Level: 31.5

Hiretsuna: (Pissed)

Power Level: 84

Hiretsuna: (Kettomītsu: Shinobi Cloak)

Power Level: 100

Hiretsuna: (Elemental Shuriken Style: Kurayami)

Power Level: 104

Kensei Kibo: (Post Kenoku Arimhei Fight)

Power Level: 21.6

Kensei Kibo: (Lightining Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 35.8

Hiretsuna: (Dark Kunai Style)

Power Level: 110

Tagosaku Moyasu: (Elemental Kyujutsu Style: Buranto)

Power Level: 88

Haruyo Kibo: (Heimura's Daimyo)

Power Level: 90

Haruyo Kibo: (Elemental Seizan Release: Bakuhatsu)

Power Level: 135

Hiretsuna: (Severely Injured)

Power Level: 32

Haruyo Kibo: (Elemental Seizan Release: Hinotama)

Power Level: 98

Hiretsuna: (Dead killed by Kibo Haruyo)

Power Level: 0.0

AONISAIBUSHI TOURNAMENT ARC (TP32 MONTH - NOVEMBER 5TH)

Kensei Kibo: (Post Hiretsuna Fight)

Power Level: 24.2

Jiro Heiwa: (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 27.1

Saburo Midori: (Post Hiretsuna Fight)

Power Level: 28.2

Keiji Maeda: (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 29

Momoko Heiwa: (Post Hiretsuna Fight)

Power Level: 23.8

Tagosaku Moyasu: (Post Hiretsuna Fight)

Power Level: 83.5

Yoshi Heiwa: (Momoko's Older Brother) (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 31.8

KENSEI KIBO (WINS: 0, LOSES: 0 DRAWS: 0) (KIBO CLAN) (ELEMENT: LIGHTNING) (MAIN TECHNIQUE: ELEMENTAL SEIZAN RELEASES)

VS

GOEMON IZUKA (WINS: 0, LOSES: 0, DRAWS: 0) (IZUKA CLAN) (ELEMENT: LIGHTNING) (MAIN TECHNIQUE: BEAST SEIZAN RELEASES)

Kensei Kibo: (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 25

Goemon Izuka: (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 15

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 34

Goemon Izuka: (Beast Seizan Release: Lion)

Power Level: 25

Kensei Kibo: (Elemental Seizan Release: Inazuma)

Power Level: 36.8

Goemon Izuka: (Elemental Seizan Release: Inazuma)

Power Level: 35

Kensei Kibo: (Illusionary Seizan Release: Raikuron)

Power Level: 37

Kensei Kibo: (Elemental Kenjutsu Style Attack: Fowshu)

Power Level: 39.1

Goemon Izuka: (Injured)

Power Level: 11

KENSEI KIBO WINS/GOEMON IZUKA ❌

SABURO MIDORI: (WINS: 0, LOSES: 0, DRAW: 0) (MIDORI CLAN) (ELEMENT: WIND) (MAIN TECHNIQUE: ELEMENTAL ZENBUKIJUTSU STYLES)

VS

JUNSUKE HEIWA: (WINS: 0, LOSES, 0, DRAW: 0) (HEIMURA CLAN) (ELEMENT: WIND) (MAIN TECHNIQUE: WIND KENJUTSU STYLES)

Saburo Midori: (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 29

Junsuke Heiwa: (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 18

Junsuke Heiwa: (Elemental Seizan Release: Indogasshu)

Power Level: 22

Midori Saburo: (Wind Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 31.5

Junsuke Heiwa: (Wind Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 24.1

Midori Saburo: (Elemental Kenjutsu Attack: Sumakiuzu)

Power Level: 34

Junsuke Heiwa: (Injured)

Power Level: 9

SABURO MIDORI WINS/JUNSUKE HEIMURA ❌

MOMOKO HEIWA (WINS: 0, LOSES: 0, DRAWS: 0) (HEIWA CLAN) (ELEMENT: NATURE) (MAIN TECHNIQUE: ELEMENTAL KYUJUTSU STYLE) VS ZUSAMI IWAN (WINS: 0, LOSES: 0, DRAWS: 0) (IWANURI CLAN) (ELEMENT: ROCK) (MAIN TECHNIQUE: ROCK SHURIKEN STYLE)

Momoko Heiwa: (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 24

Zusami Iwan: (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 20

Zusami Iwanuri: (Rock Shuriken Style)

Power Level: 23.1

Momoko Heiwa: (Nature Kyojutsu Style)

Power Level: 27

Zusami Iwan: (Element Shuriken Attack: Rokkuraiki)

Power Level: 30

Momoko Heiwa: (Element Yumi Attack: Budo no senko)

Power Level: 32

MOMOKO HEIWA WINS/ZUSAMI IWAN ❌

KENSEI KIBO (WINS: 1, LOSES: 0 DRAWS: 0) (KIBO CLAN) (ELEMENT: LIGHTNING) (MAIN TECHNIQUE: ELEMENTAL SEIZAN RELEASES)

VS

JIRO HEIWA (WINS: 1, LOSES: 0 DRAWS: 0) (HEIMURA CLAN) (ELEMENT: WIND) (MAIN TECHNIQUE: ELEMENTAL SEIZAN RELEASES)

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 37

Jiro Heiwa: (Wind Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 40

Kensei Kibo: (Elemental Seizan Release: Big Inazuma)

Power Level: 42

Jiro Heiwa: (Elemental Seizan Release: Fūryoku)

Power Level: 44

Kensei Kibo: (Elemental Seizan Release: Bakuhatsu)

Power Level: 46.7

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Taijutsu Style)

Power Level: 50.2

Kensei Kibo: (Elemental Taijutsu Release: Shosuto)

Power Level: 52.8

Jiro Heiwa: (Pissed, Elemental Seizan Release: Indogasshu)

Power Level: 46

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning out)

Power Level: 50 - 33.2

Kensei Kibo: (Elemental Seizan Release: Sandārū)

Power Level: 39

Kensei Kibo: (Elemental Taijutsu Release: Shosuto)

Power Level: 51

KENSEI KIBO WINS/JIRO HEIWA ❌

SABURO MIDORI: (WINS: 1, LOSES: 0, DRAW: 0) (MIDORI CLAN) (ELEMENT: WIND) (MAIN TECHNIQUE: ELEMENTAL HADĀMAKU STYLES)

VS

OKOTO IWAN (WINS: 1, LOSES: 0 DRAW: 0) (IWAN CLAN) (ELEMENT: ROCK) (MAIN TECHNIQUE: ELEMENTAL KUSARIGAMAJUTSU STYLE)

Saburo Midori: (Hadāmaku Style: Kagami Mark)

Power Level: 43.5

Okoto Iwanuri: (Rock Kusarigamajutsu Style)

Power Level: 26.2

Saburo Midori: (Wind Kenjutsu Attack: Kazeshu)

Power Level: 45

SABURO MIDORI WINS/OKOTO IWANURI ❌

MOMOKO HEIWA (WINS: 2, LOSES: 0, DRAWS: 0) (HEIWA CLAN) (ELEMENT: NATURE) (MAIN TECHNIQUE: ELEMENTAL KYUJUTSU STYLE)

VS

YOSHI HEIWA (WINS: 2, LOSES: 0, DRAWS: 0) (HEIWA CLAN) (ELEMENT: NATURE) (MAIN TECHNIQUE: ELEMENTAL KENJUTSU STYLE)

Yoshi Heiwa: (Nature Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 41.9

Momoko Heiwa: (Nature Kyujutsu Style)

Power Level: 30

Momoko Heiwa: (Elemental Yumi Attack: Budo no Senko)

Power Level: 34

FLASHBACK (3 YEARS AGO)

Kid Yoshi Heiwa: (Apprentice)

Power Level: 12.3

Kid Momoko Heiwa: (Kyujutsu Style Training)

Power Level: 9.9

Kid Yoshi Heiwa: (Nature Kenjutsu Attack: Budo no Senko)

Power Level: 14

PRESENT

Yoshi Heiwa: (Nature Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 41.9

Momoko Heiwa: (Nature Kyujutsu Style)

Power Level: 30

Yoshi Heiwa: (Nature Kenjutsu Attack: Budo no ne)

Power Level: 45

YOSHI HEIWA WINS/MOMOKO HEIWA ❌

KENSEI KIBO (WINS: 2, LOSES: 0 DRAWS: 0) (KIBO CLAN) (ELEMENT: LIGHTNING) (MAIN TECHNIQUE: ELEMENTAL SEIZAN RELEASES)

VS

IZE NAISO (WINS: 2, LOSES: 0, DRAWS: 0) (NAISO CLAN) (ELEMENT: EARTH) (MAIN TECHNIQUE: ELEMENTAL HADĀMAKU STYLE)

KENSEI KIBO (WINS: 2, LOSES: 0 DRAWS: 0) (KIBO CLAN) (ELEMENT: LIGHTNING) (MAIN TECHNIQUE: ELEMENTAL SEIZAN RELEASES)

VS

IZE NAISO (WINS: 2, LOSES: 0, DRAWS: 0) (NAISO CLAN) (ELEMENT: EARTH) (MAIN TECHNIQUE: ELEMENTAL HADĀMAKU STYLE)

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 40.1

Ize Naiso: (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 34

Ize Naiso: (Earth Yari Style)

Power Level: 38.2

Ize Naiso: (Elemental Yari Attack: Chigeki)

Power Level: 43

Kensei Kibo: (Elemental Seizan Release: Inazuma)

Power Level: 44.8

Ize Naiso: (Hadāmaku Style: Ketsueki Mark)

Power Level: 64.5

Ize Naiso: (Elemental Seizan Release: Blood Reciever)

Power Level: 65

Kensei Kibo: (Blood Lost)

Power Level: 9.21

Ize Naiso: (Elemental Yari Attack: Chigeki)

Power Level: 68.2

Tagosaku Moyasu: (Seieibushi)

Power Level: 85

Nashikaze Heiwa: (Current Shogun) (Suppressed)

Power Level: 100

Kensei Kibo: (Slight Kamishikara, Raijin Seizan Released)

Power Level: 78.3

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 80

Kensei Kibo: (Elemental Kenjutsu Attack: Kurosai)

Power Level: 87.2

Ize Naiso: (Injured)

Power Level: 20

Kensei Kibo: (Tired)

Power Level: 28

Ize Naiso: (Slight Kamishikara, Chikyu Seizan Released)

Power Level: 78.4

Ize Naiso: (Elemental Yari Attack: Chigeki)

Power Level: 80.2

IZE NAISO WINS/KENSEI KIBO ❌

Saburo Midori: (Post Okoto Fight)

Power Level: 30

Yokusuna: (Mercenary IV)

Power Level: 24

Donsuna: (Mercenary II)

Power Level: 25

Wāsuna: (Mercenary III)

Power Level: 24.8

Ridāsuna: (Mercenary I)

Power Level: 31

Wāsuna: (Dark Kusarigamajutsu Style)

Power Level: 27.8

Donsuna: (Dark Taijutsu Attack: Kurken)

Power Level: 30

Saburo Midori: (Hadāmaku: Kagami Mark)

Power Level: 44

Saburo Midori: (Kettomītsu: Black Wind Clones) (3)

Power Level: 15 each

Saburo Midori: (Black Wind Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 47

Saburo Midori: (Black Kenjutsu Attack: Kemaiki)

Power Level: 52

Ridāsuna: (Magical Attack: Shogai)

Power Level: 35

Saburo Midori: (Unable to perform attacks)

Power Level: 4

SABURO MIDORI: (WINS: 3, LOSES: 0, DRAW: 0) (MIDORI CLAN) (ELEMENT: WIND) (MAIN TECHNIQUE: ELEMENTAL HADĀMAKU STYLES)

VS

YOSHI HEIWA (WINS: 3, LOSES: 0, DRAWS: 0) (HEIWA CLAN) (ELEMENT: NATURE) (MAIN TECHNIQUE: ELEMENTAL KENJUTSU STYLE)

Saburo Midori: (Influenced)

Power Level: 40

Saburo Midori: (Hadāmaku Style: Kagami Mark)

Power Level: 55

Yoshi Heiwa: (Full Power)

Power Level: 45

Saburo Midori: (Wind Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 52

Yoshi Heiwa: (Nature Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 52.2

Saburo Midori: (Elemental Seizan Release: Sūpāuindo)

Power Level: 57.8

Yoshi Heiwa: (Elemental Seizan Release: Shinoie)

Power Level: 60.2

Yoshi Heimura: (Nature Kenjutsu Attack: Wainshu)

Power Level: 62.2

Saburo Midori: (Wind Kenjutsu Attack: Naname Kaze)

Power Level: 58.4

Saburo Midori: (Wind Taijutsu Combo: Kaze no Sento)

Power Level: 70

Yoshi Heiwa: (Injured)

Power Level: 29

Saburo Midori: (Elemental Kenjutsu Attack: Sumakiuzu)

Power Level: 75.2

Yoshi Heiwa: (Severely Injured)

Power Level: 6.25

Momoko Heiwa: (Angry)

Power Level: 42

SABURO MIDORI FORFEITS❌/YOSHI HEIWA SEVERE INJURIES❌

IZE NAISO IS THE WINNER OF THE AONISAIBUSHI TOURNAMENT!

Kensei Kibo: (Suppressed)

Power Level: 46.8

Saburo Midori: (Suppressed)

Power Level: 46.8

Momoko Heiwa: (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 38

Keiko Sanrota: (Aonisaibushi)

Power Level: 22

Tagosaku Moyasu:

Power Level: 100

Haruyo Kibo:

Power Level: 120

Jiro Heiwa:

Power Level: 40

DESERT

Chujitsuna:

Power Level: 99

Chujitsuna: (Elemental Seizan Release: Kurayami Keji)

Power Level: 108

Junsuke Heiwa: (Trapped)

Power Level: 10

Chujitsuna: (Darkness Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 110

Keiko Sanrota: (Illusionary Naginata Style)

Power Level: 28

Keiko Sanrota: (Hadāmaku Style: Ikari Mark)

Power Level: 84

Keiko Sanrota: (Elemental Seizan Release: Genso Kabe)

Power Level: 90

Chujitsuna: (Trapped)

Power Level: 10

Keiko Sanrota: (Elemental Naginata Attack: Iryjun)

Power Level: 92

Chujitsuna: (Dead, Killed by Sanrota Keiko)

Power Level: 0

ICELAND

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 52.6

Saburo Midori: (Hadāmaku Style: Kagami Mark)

Power Level: 88.92

Shinosuna: (Risen, Elemental Kunai Style)

Power Level: 250

All: (Kensei, Saburo, Momoko, Keiko, Haruyo and Tagosaku)

Power Level: 135

Shinosuna: (Kettomītsu: Shinobi Cloak)

Power Level: 280

Tagosaku Moyasu: (Elemental Kenjutsu Attack: Yoganraisu)

Power Level: 121

Shinosuna: (Forbidden Elemental Kunai Attack: Kurashimu)

Power Level: 300

Haruyo Kibo: (Executed/Dead)

Power Level: 0.0 :(

Kensei Kibo: (Full Kamishikara, Raijin Seizan Released/Enraged)

Power Level: 220

Shinosuna: (Fullest)

Power Level: 300

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 261

Kensei Kibo: (Elemental Seizan Release: Big Inazuma)

Power Level: 291

Shinosuna: (Pissed)

Power Level: 308

Saburo Midori: (Hadāmaku: Full Power Kagami Mark)

Power Level: 177.85

Tagosaku Moyasu: (Enraged)

Power Level: 204

Kensei, Saburo and Tagosaku

Power Level: 370

Shinosuna: (Sanity Full)

Power Level: 430

Shinosuna: (Elemental Kunai Attack: Kagetiki)

Power Level: 460

Momoko Heiwa: (Severely Injured)

Power Level: 10

Keiko Sanrota: (Severely Injured)

Power Level: 8.2

Tagosaku: (Severely Injured)

Power Level: 12

Saburo Midori: (Severely Injured)

Power Level: 11

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Katana Equipped)

Power Level: 350

Kensei Kibo: (Kamishikara Seizan)

Power Level: 400

Kensei Kibo: (Kamishikara Spiritual Crossfire Slashes)

Power Level: 500

Shinosuna: (Dead, killed by Kibo Kensei)

Power Level: 0.0

Heimura Clan: (Injured)

Power Level: 10

Yoshi Heiwa: (Dead killed by the tornado)

Power Level: 0.0

Nashikaze Heiwa: (Killed by the tornado)

Power Level: 0.0


	7. Top 10 Strongest Season 1 Characters

These are the Top 10 strongest characters in Season 1!

A Ketoshinki is what the Samurai call your strongest transformation or technique.

10\. Maraka Da (Ketoshinki: None)

Maraka Da was a member of the Saisei gang and was also known as a 'Shugoki'. Although being very slow, Maraka Da was a very strong and fierce member of the Saisei gang. He used his demonic presence to scare if his foes and uses his monstrous strength to finish them off. He goes up against Tagosaku in the movie named: Bushido - The Saisei Gang! and while winning during the first half, Tagosaku uses his intellect to finish Maraka.

(Power Level: 118)

9\. Kibo Haruyo (Ketoshinki: None)

Haruyo was a restaurant owner and the most famous sorcerer in Heimura. She was very skilled at her magic and is the reason why Kensei posses such. She barely has any fights but the most memorable one is when she fought Shinosuna. It was a good battle but yet Haruyo was killed by Shinosuna.

(Power Level: 120)

8\. Matsuze Akina (Ketoshinki: Wind Manipulation)

Akina is the Daimyō of the Matsuze Clan and was only revealed in the show once as a courageous Onna Bugeisha. Although she hasn't had any battles in Season 1, she is known for her great strength by not just her clan members but also her rivals so from their we can judge how strong she is.

(Power Level: 133)

7\. Iwan Ingen (Ketoshinki: Wood Manipulation)

Same for Akina, Ingen is the Daimyō of the Iwan Clan in Iwanuri. He has only had one battle in Season 1 against Tagosaku as he thought that the Heiwa Clan were enemies to the Iwan Clan. Although he may have lost he has shown a bit of strength and how much of a threat he can become.

(Power Level: 148)

6\. Midori Saburo (Ketoshinki: Incomplete Crescent Kagami Mark)

Even though he was a Aonisaibushi, Saburo is one of the strongest characters in Season 1, and being from the Midori Clan, it is no suprise. In the final battle against Shinosuna, Saburo betrays him and unlocks a new trait for his Kagami Mark making him stronger than most characters in Season 1. Also being temporarily trained by Shinosuna, he possesses some Shinobi and assassination skills.

(Power Level: 188.2)

5\. Moyasu Tagosaku (Ketoshinki: Shapeshifting, Monkey)

Tagosaku was portrayed to be the strongest Seieibushi in Heimura and Kensei's mentor. He is a very cheerful and laid back kind of guy but still possessing great power puting him much higher than the other characters in Season 1. He would later become skilled enough to become one of the strongest characters in Season 2 and 3. Tagosaku is also able to use the Moyasu Kettomītsu, Shapeshifting.

(Power Level: 205)

4\. Heiwa Nashikaze (Ketoshinki: Wood Manipulation)

Nashikaze is the Shōgun during Season 1 and was also very strong. He was able to stand his own against the likes of Maraka Da (in the movie) and Shinosuna. Even though he lost against Shinosuna, he was able to weaken him severely. He was killed by a fierce tornado from Saburo at the end of the season. He is known for his excellent mastery with his Wood Manipulation.

(Power Level: 210.5)

3\. Shinosuna (Ketoshinki: Shinobi Cloak + Sanity Full)

The fact that just a mere ninja was able to severely injure the 3rd Shōgun of Japan must mean that Shinosuna is a very strong character in Bushido killing the most famous sorcerer and awakening Kensei's inner power. He was able destroy multiple of clans and even create his own named the Suna Clan. He was able to take on Kensei, Saburo, Tagosaku, Momoko and Keiko (who were at 100% that time) even though he broke through the curse that Nashikaze sealed.

(Power Level: 375)

2\. Midori Takara (Ketoshinki: Kagami Mark + Extreme Sound Manipulation)

Takara already stated that she fought Shinosuna and beat him and also was more powerful than Shinosuna. She appeared has the main antagonist to the movie Bushido - The Saisei Gang! We also saw how she quickly beat her younger brother Saburo with even the help of Tagosaku and yet still lost the battle. She also states that she is no where near the power of a Kamishikara but this wasn't proven as she also beat Kensei and Ize together (This was before Kensei unlocked his Full Kamishikara Seizan Release). She was so smart and strong she didn't need to use her Crescent.

(Power Level: 426)

1\. Kibo Kensei (Ketoshinki: Full Kamishikara Seizan Released)

Kensei was confirmed to be the strongest character in Season 1 but this is only when he releases his Full Kamishikara Seizan and use the Crossfire Slashes technique. He was able to kill Shinosuna with ease as he used the Crossfire Slashes technique.

(Power Level: 500)


	8. Character Appearances

_These are what some Bushido Characters look like in Season 1_

 _Kensei Kibo:_

 _He has platinum blond spiky hair spiking to the back with two strings coming from the sides. Has a bit if a tanned skin and yellow eyes. He is wearing a brownish yellow kimono shirt with orange outlining, kimono trousers coloured brown with a white sash acting as a belt and brown sandels._

 _Full Kamishikara Seizan Released: Wears the same clothes but his eyes get more darker and his hair gets more wilder. He is surrounded by orange and yellow seizan._

 _Seijūro Midori:_

 _He has dark brown hair with two hair almost covering his eyes and a long ass ponytail reaching to his waist. He has white skin and brown eyes. He is wearing a dark purple kimono with the Midori clan symbol on the back of it._

 _Kagami Mark: Skin goes black due to the seizan engulfing him and purple glowing marks run diagonally throughout his body._

 _Momoko Heiwa:_

 _Has dyed pink curly hair. Her skin is very smooth and she looks hella pretty. She wears a long sleeved dark pink shirt and a white apron like skirt under which she wore black shorts._

 _Keiji Maeda:_

 _He has spiky brown hair resembling that of a lions mane and brown side burns. He is made to be like the biggest and strongest aonisaibushi in the academy. He wears a long coat made of fur and a black kimono shirt under with big black shorts._

 _Keiko Sanrota:_

 _A small overweight girl with light black hair, dark brown eyes and a rounded face. She wears a light purple kimono just right for her size and wears sandels._

 _Ikari Mark: Same clothes and same body shape but a yellow circle with a black sign in the middle on the palm and backhand of her hand._

 _Tagosaku Moyasu:_

 _A tall man with brown hair and a small man bun with a mini beard. He wears the Heiwa clan's armour which consists of an olive green coloured armour over a black suit with socks and sandels._

 _Haruyo Kibo:_

 _She wore a simple yellow dress over a white kimono shirt and an orange dress with sandels. She has brown hair tied up in a big bun._

 _Nashikaze Heiwa:_

 _An old man wearing a black kimono. He has grey hair. During his prime days, he wore the standard Heiwa clan samurai armour which is an olive green coloured armour over a black suit and sandels. He also are an olive green helmet with the Heiwa clan sign covered in gold._

 _Shinosuna:_

 _A shinobi wearing a black ninja outfit with silver metal outlining. Without his mask, he has black hair and pale ghostly white skin._

 _Takara Midori:_

 _A girl wearing a dark purple kimono with pink outlining under a dark purple long coat. She has long brown hair up to hair waist and dark brown eyes. She has white smooth skin and also looks hella pretty._


	9. The Summary Part 6

Akindo and Kensei ambush them with the Passive Enmakudan and the Bakuhatsu respectively. After the rescue Keiko, Seijūro and Kensei do that death stare at each other without saying a word. Meanwhile, in the Saisei Temple, the Mercenary VI meet someone by the name of Akechi. Akechi informs them that they should continue to grow more power before they do and while the rest don't agree, Seijūro does. Akechi then leaves after saying "Good Luck... Midori...".

After witnessing how much stronger Seijūro and his comrades are, the Keisatsu decide to split up and continue training for more Seizan Releases. Kensei and Akindo stumble upon a mountain, much further away than Heimura taking at least 15 days to get there. The mountain is called the Kashikoi Territory. They meet four wizards named Badruth, Whitdra, Jorwink and Sebt. With no other choice, Kensei and Akindo have to fight them but end up getting there ass beat.

Fortunately for them, another Wizard by the name of Rambuna takes Kensei and Akindo into the mountain. There, Kensei meets a human, a samurai by the name of Saimuni Kibo. Saimuni instantly recognises Kensei as his son but Kensei doesn't even remember. They both have a sparring match with Saimuni being so fucking strong and Kensei taking a fat lost. Kensei then agrees for Saimuni to train him and for Kensei to use the Kashikoi powers, while also the Two Heavens Technique (Full control of the Daishō but the Wakizashi (Short sword) is in the defensive left hand while the Katana is on the attacking right hand)

2 weeks later, Momoko and Keiko stumble upon Yokusuna once again. Yokusuna with his Saisei powers fights both Onne Bugeisha (Female Samurai) and wins their fight. Unfortunately, Yokusuna loses some of his Saisei powers but Momoko uses her Honoured Seizan Attack (A very strong and special technique that grants the user much more power and a stronger attack) and kills Yokusuna successfully.

Meanwhile, Kidou Heiwa (A Keisatsu member) meets Wāsuna and acknowledging his power, he tries to outsmart him which fails. Wasuna shows no mercy as he is smacking Kidou with his Kanabo. Fortunately, a samurai arrives by the name of Keiji Maeda and reveals his Wood Seizan Release named the Impossible Mokuji trapping Wasuna in a cage. He then later kills Wasuna.

During this time, Akindo and Neko (Another Keisatsu member) face of Ridāsuna and Donsuna. Together, Ridāsuna and Donsuna are powerful especially with their Saisei powers. Neko preforms his best moves but that still isn't enough. However, Akindo being a ninja is a very good advantage as he is more agile and is able to perform sneaky attacks. Later, both Ridāsuna and Donsuna die. (Definitely suprising!)

Now we might have all forgotten about Yari? No? Oh well, Yari is seen in the forest outside of the Saisei Temple, waiting for someone to arrive. Someone does, and it seems to be, Kensei? Kensei arrives with his new clothes and headband and looks badass with his double swords. Both Kensei and Yari have a fight and Kensei immediately kills and fucks Yari up. He has become much stronger than he was before thanks to his semi god powers, (The Kashikoi Seizan)

Finally, Kensei meets Seijūro in Geisu Island. The fight looks very balanced between someone with two swords (Kensei) and someone who possesses a Crescent Kagami Mark. The fight was equal eventhough Kensei awakens his Kashikoi Seizan and Seijūro awakens the Chaotic Sealed Saisei Seizan. During the climax of their battle, Kensei and Seijūro preform their EXTRA JUICY signature attacks (Seijūro - Active Enmakudan & Kensei - Raizuma) and the fight ends with Kensei winning and him trying his POWERFUL SPEECHES against Seijūro which this time works.

AND THAT IS THE END OF SEASON 2!


	10. Season 2 Power Levels

NORTHERN KENOKU PREFECTURE

Kensei Kibo: (Customised Chukanbushi Armour)

Power Level: 81.5

Kenoku Ayakami: (Seieibushi)

Power Level: 70.1

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 87.9

Kenoku Ayakami: (Metal Kusarigamajutsu Style)

Power Level: 75

Kenoku Ayakami: (Dead, Killed by Kibo Kibo)

Power Level: 0.0

HYOGO PREFECTURE

Kensei Kibo: (Customised Chukanbushi Armour) (Post Kenoku Ayakami)

Power Level: 82.4

Kiyoshio Army: (All Seieibushi)

Power Level: 23 - 47

Kiyoshio Jūro: (Master of Kiyoshio)

Power Level: 80

Kiyoshio Jūro: (Earth Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 83

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 88.2

Kiyoshio Jūro: (Dead, Killed by Kibo Kensei)

Power Level: 0.0

Kensei Kibo: (Post Seijūro Fight)

Power Level: 83

Kiyoshio Schiro: (Angry)

Power Level: 87

Kiyoshio Schiro: (Earth Kusarigamajutsu Style)

Power Level: 90

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 92

Kiyoshio Schiro: (Disarmed)

Power Level: 65

Kiyoshio Schiro: (Dead, Killed by Kibo Kensei)

Power Level: 0.0

Kensei Kibo: (Post Schiro Fight)

Power Level: 84

Kiyoshio Matahiro: (Enraged)

Power Level: 78

Kiyoshio Army: (All Seieibushi)

Power Level: 90

Kensei Kibo: (Elemental Seizan Release: Bakuhatsu)

Power Level: 95

Kiyoshio Army: (Dead, Killed by Kibo Kensei)

Power Level: 0.0

Kiyoshio Matahiro: (Dead, Killed by Kibo Kensei)

Power Level: 0.0

Kiyoshio Clan: (Enraged)

Power Level: 82

Kensei Kibo: (Post Matahiro Fight)

Power Level: 86

Kensei Kibo: (Honoured Kenjutsu Style: Two Heavens Technique)

Power Level: 97

Kensei Kibo: (Elemental Kenjutsu Attack: Dabkenshu)

Power Level: 102

Kiyoshio Clan: (Dead)

Power Level: 0.0

NEW HEIMURA

After Kensei kills all Jūro, Schiro and Matahiro of the Kiyoshio Clan he finally arrived back at Heimura to see his friends again and how much they've improved. The Heimura Clan is filled with new Samurai from other clans. Because Kensei has moved up to Chukanbushi, him, Momoko, Keiko and a ninja named, Kateha Akindo join the Keisatsu. Midori Saburo is no where to be seen or heard from.

Kensei Kibo: (Chukanbushi)

Power Level: 88

Momoko Heiwa: (Chukanbushi)

Power Level: 76.1

Keiko Sanrota: (Chukanbushi) (Lots of Weight Loss)

Power Level: 73.5

Junsuke Heiwa: (Chukanbushi)

Power Level: 70.4

Keiji Maeda: (Chukanbushi)

Power Level: 83

Jiro Heiwa: (Chukanbushi)

Power Level: 79.8

Shoko Heiwa: (Chukanbushi)

Power Level: 73.1

Tagosaku Moyasu: (3rd Shogun)

Power Level: 146

Mr. Weru:

Power Level: 62

Akindo Kateha: (Seieibushi)

Power Level: 150

FIGHTS - Akindo Kateha vs Kensei Kibo, Momoko Heiwa and Keiko Sanrota (T)

Keiko Sanrota: (Illusionary Naginata Style)

Power Level: 83.5

Momoko Heiwa: (Nature Kyojutsu Style)

Power Level: 86.1

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 98

Akindo Kateha: (Seizan Control)

Power Level: 202

All: (Kensei, Momoko and Keiko)

Power Level: 197.2

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Taijutsu Style)

Power Level: 104

Akindo Kateha: (Seizan Cloaked Shuriken Style)

Power Level: 208

Kensei Kibo: (Elemental Seizan Release: Bakuhatsu)

Power Level: 110

Momoko Heiwa: (Elemental Kyojutsu Attack: Budo no senko)

Power Level: 92

FOREST:

After his departure, Saburo trains and trains and recruits members to help fight along with him. But first, Saburo wants to find a special source of power to become much stronger. He finds Shinosuna who was believed to be dead but states that he only has 24 hours on Earth. Saburo and Shinosuna fight once more with Saburo unlocking a new power

Saburo Midori: (Customised Chukanbushi Armour)

Power Level: 87.4

Shinosuna:

Power Level: 300

Saburo Midori: (Water Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 95

Shinosuna: (Nightmare Seizan Cloaked Kunai)

Power Level: 308

Saburo Midori: (Hadāmaku: Kagami Mark)

Power Level: 144

Shinosuna: (Elemental Seizan Release: Dakudan)

Power Level: 318

Shinosuna: (Beast Seizan Release: Fox)

Power Level: 320

Saburo Midori: (Pissed) + (Fire Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 156

Saburo Midori: (Hadāmaku: Crescent Kagami Mark)

Power Level: 292.8

Saburo Midori: (Honoured Seizan Release: Enmakudan)

Power level: 345

Shinosuna: (Injured)

Power Level: 45

Akindo Kateha along with his comrades join the Keisatsu and continue to look for clues about Midori Saburo's whereabouts. While they are though, they encounter Yokusuna with his newly found Ribon powers. All the Keisatsu are no match for him and Yokusuna successfully kidnaps Keiko Sanrota taking her back to the Ribon hideout.

Kensei Kibo: (Post Akindo Kateha Training) (Customised Chukanbushi Armour)

Power Level: 90

Momoko Heiwa: (Post Akindo Kateha Training) (Female Chukanbushi Armour)

Power Level: 80

Keiko Sanrota: (Post Akindo Kateha Training) (Female Chukanbushi Armour + Noh Mask)

Power Level: 75.5

Akindo Kateha: (Seieibushi) (Ninja Outfit)

Power Level: 156

Kidou Heiwa: (Keisatsu Member)

Power Level: 88

Noku Heiwa: (Keisatsu Member)

Power Level: 85

Villager:

Power Level: 8

Mounted Keisatsu Samurai:

Power Level: 90

Yokusuna Saisei:

Power Level: 413

Villager: (Dead, Killed by Yokusuna)

Power Level: 0.0

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 103

Momoko Heiwa: (Nature Kyojutsu Attack: Budo no senko)

Power Level: 110

Yokusuna Ribon: (Saisei Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 423

Kidou Heiwa: (Nature Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 92

Yokusuna Ribon: (Saisei Kenjutsu Attack: Ribatto)

Power Level: 427

Keiko Sanrota: (Hādamaku: Ikari Mark)

Power Level: 99

SAISEI HIDEOUT

Saburo Midori: (Saisei Seizan)

Power Level: 912.5

Yari Saisei:

Power Level: 660

Ridāsuna Saisei:

Power Level: 438

Wāsuna Saisei:

Power Level: 420

Donsuna Saisei:

Power Level: 424

Keiko Sanrota: (Trapped)

Power Level: 40

Akindo Kateha: (Elemental Seizan Release: Passive Enmakudan)

Power Level: 168

Kensei Kibo: (Elemental Seizan Release: Bakuhatsu)

Power Level: 100

Kidou Heiwa: (Elemental Seizan Release: Budoukeiji)

Power Level: 93

After the Keisatsu rescue Keiko, they decide to split up to research some more clues and visit villages to train. However, Kensei and Akindo arrive at the Kashikoi Territory, a place where the ancient Kashikoi Wizards live. Kensei wishes to train there and is mentored by Saimuni Kibo, Kensei's father and teaches Kensei his Kettomītsu and the full control of the Two Heavens Technique while also teaching him the Kashikoi Godly Powers.

KASHIKOI TERRITORY

Kensei Kibo: (Post Yokusuna)

Power Level: 94.3

Ramunbo: (Kashikoi Wizard)

Power Level: 4,000

Akindo Kateha:

Power Level: 165

Kensei Kibo: (Wakizashi Second Sword Drawn out)

Power Level: 104

Saimuni Kibo: (Kashikoi Mastery)

Power Level: 3,989

Kensei Kibo: (Elemental Seizan Release: Big Inazuma)

Power Level: 200

Saimuni Kibo: (Elemental Seizan Release: Raizuma)

Power Level: 4,003

Saimuni Kibo: (Honoured Kettomītsu: Two Heavens Technique)

Power Level: 4,567

FOREST

Momoko Heiwa: (Post Training)

Power Level: 102

Keiko Sanrota: (Post Training)

Power Level: 98

Yokusuna Saisei:

Power Level: 420

Keiko Sanrota: (Hādamaku: Extreme Ikari Mark)

Power Level: 169

Keiko Sanrota: (Illusionary Seizan Release: Iryukai)

Power Level: 173

Momoko Heiwa: (Kettomītsu: Wood Manipulation)

Power Level: 119

Yokusuna Saisei: (Pissed)

Power Level: 422

Momoko Heiwa: (Elemental Kyujutsu Attack: Kinoya)

Power Level: 122

Momoko Heiwa: (Honoured Kettomītsu: 10,000 Spirits of Seizan)

Power Level: 445

Yokusuna Ribon: (Dead, Killed by Heiwa Momoko)

Power Level: 0.0

RIBON HIDEOUT

Saburo Midori: (Pissed)

Power Level: 928

SOMEWHERE

Kidou Heiwa: (Post Training)

Power Level: 98

Wasuna Saisei:

Power Level: 427

Wasuna Saisei: (Saisei Kusarigamajutsu Style)

Power Level: 434

Kidou Heiwa: (Kettomītsu: Wood Manipulation)

Power Level: 122

Wasuna Ribon: (Saisei Kusarigama Attack: Kurichi)

Power Level: 440

Keiji Maeda: (Wood Seizan Release: Impossible Mokuji)

Power Level: 135

Kidou Heiwa: (Wood Kenjutsu Attack: Kinokageki)

Power Level: 150

Wasuna Ribon: (Dead, Killed by Heiwa Kidou)

Power Level: 0.0

PLAIN

Akindo Kateha: (Post Training)

Power Level: 210

Ridāsuna Saisei: (Saisei Kyujutsu Style)

Power Level: 444

Donsuna Saisei: (Saisei Taijutsu Style)

Power Level: 430

Neko Heiwa: (Water Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 95

Akindo Kateha: (Seizan Cloaked Kunai Style)

Power Level: 223

Donsuna Saisei: (Saisei Taijutsu Attack: Kurken)

Power Level: 435

Neko Heiwa: (Water Kenjutsu Attack: Mizugeki)

Power Level: 105

Akindo Kateha: (Seizan Shuriken Attack: Giant Shuriken)

Power Level: 224

Donsuna Saisei: (Dead, Killed by Kateha Akindo)

Power Level: 0.0

Ridāsuna Saisei: (Kettomītsu: Saisei Buff)

Power Level: 475

Ridāsuna Saisei: (Saisei Taijutsu Attack: Giant Punch)

Power Level: 480

Akindo Kateha: (Hādamaku: Seizan Mark) + (Seizan Giant Shuriken Style)

Power Level: 299

Neko Heiwa: (Magical Attack: Debuff)

Power Level: 111

Ridāsuna Saisei: (Power Decreased)

Power Level: 305

Akindo Kateha: (Hādamaku: Tekinai Seizan Mark)

Power Level: 335

Ridāsuna Saisei: (Killed by Kateha Akindo)

Power Level: 0.0

FOREST

Kensei Kibo: (Post Kashikoi Enhancement)

Power Level: 845

Yari Saisei: (Saisei Yari Style)

Power Level: 700

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 850

Yari Saisei: (Saisei Yari Attack: Ribosu)

Power Level: 712

Yari Saisei: (Kettomītsu: Great Saisei Buff Controlled)

Power Level: 862

Yari Saisei: (Saisei Taijutsu Attack: Kurken)

Power Level: 872

Kensei Kibo: (Honoured Kenjutsu Style: Two Heavens Technique)

Power Level: 911

Yari Saisei: (Dead, Killed by Kibo Kensei)

Power Level: 0.0

WATERFALLS

Saburo Midori: (Elemental Kenjutsu Attack: Kogeken)

Power Level: 745

Akindo Kateha: (Seizan Cloaked Ninja Arsenal)

Power Level: 463

Saburo Midori: (Elemental Seizan Release: Okimaki)

Power Level: 750

Momoko Heiwa: (Injured)

Power Level: 21

Keiko Sanrota: (Injured)

Power Level: 19

Kensei Kibo: (Post Yari Saisei Fight)

Power Level: 850

Saburo Midori: (Less Suppressed)

Power Level: 755

Kensei Kibo: (Honoured Kenjutsu Style: Two Heavens Technique)

Power Level: 916.5

Saburo Midori: (Hadāmaku Style: Crescent Kagami Mark)

Power Level: 900

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 926.5

Saburo Midori: (Elemental Seizan Release: Saisei Burasuto)

Power Level: 914

Kensei Kibo: (Elemental Seizan Release: Bigger Bakuhatsu)

Power Level: 938.2

Saburo Midori: (Incomplete Chaotic Saisei Sealed Seizan)

Power Level: 1,523.5

Kensei Kibo: (Kashikoi Enhancement Release)

Power Level: 1,997

Kensei Kibo: (Kashikoi Lightning Taijutsu Style)

Power Level: 2,013

Saburo Midori: (Saisei Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 1,540

Saburo Midori: (Complete Chaotic Saisei Sealed Seizan, Suppressed)

Power Level: 3,145

Kensei Kibo: (Honoured Seizan Power Up: Kashikoi Seizan)

Power Level: 3,400

Kensei Kibo: (Elemental Seizan Release: Kashikoi Inazuma)

Power Level: 3,456

Saburo Midori: (Complete Saisei Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 3,170

Saburo Midori: (Full Power)

Power Level: 3,890

Kensei Kibo: (Honoured Elemental Seizan Release: Raizuma)

Power Level: 4,064

Gyaku Ribon: (Honoured Elemental Seizan Release: Enmakudan)

Power Level: 4,100

Raizuma vs Enmakudan -

Kensei Kibo: (Full Power)

Power Level: 4,123

Raizuma vs Enmakudan - Raizuma wins!

Saburo Midori: (Fatigued)

Power Level: 4

Kensei Kibo: (Fatigued)

Power Level: 7


	11. The Summary Part 7

SEASON 3 - The story starts with a flashback and is set in the Owari Province which is the home to the Midori clan. Katsuya Midori and Kayuna Midori are twins at just 9 Years old. The twins were not recognised by many and even a few hated them. They tried their hardest but it wasn't enough. One day, the twins awaken their Crescent Kagami Mark together without even going through the first stage (Wtf?) and have the ability to possess godly powers. (Some serious op bullshit... but then again, what Anime dosent have that?). Because of this, the twins were wanted by many, including Yamigan Heiwa, the Daimyō of the Heiwa clan. Fortunately, the twins were able to escape Japan and it is unknown to this day if they are alive or not...

Anyway, fast forward 1 year later from the Saisei Arc, Kensei (Hold on! What the hell is all this filler? Skip that bull) continues his journey in becoming the strongest samurai in the world. In the fields, two samurai by the name of Mizuki Heiwa and Rohi Kouga are in search for more people just like them, Kamishikaras. Mizuki is alerted about another Kamishikara by the name of Dekinai Kibo, the Kamishikara of the God Samurai of Fire, a fire demon feared by even Raijin himself.

Kensei does meet the two Kamishikara and each of them have a fight. Mizuki and Rohi are 3 years older than Kensei which means 3 more years of experience which also means, Kensei got his ass beat...

Meanwhile, Seijūro is in the desert. After the fight with Kensei, he has lost almost all of his Saisei Seizan making him much weaker than before. He meets a Ronin, by the name of Dekinai Kibo. Seijūro has no information about Dekinai and how strong he is but he engages in a fight with him. It is safe to say, that Seijūro isn't stronger than Dekinai as he releases a simple Hinotama knocking Seijūro out. Luckily, Jiro Heiwa arrives but then again, he's just a regular samurai who can't do shit to a Kamishikara.

Dekinai doesn't want to show any mercy as he releases his Kamishikara Seizan out and crushes Jiro making him unconscious. But before he can kill him, Seijūro comes back up and awakens an Honoured Hadāmaku: Kagami Mark of Grace (The abilities are similar to Goku Ultra Instinct but not the same multiplier). Although this isn't enough to kill Dekinai, it does anger him a lot. After Dekinai uses the 'Daikakyū' he severely injures him. Fortunately for him, Seijūro grows purple glowing eagle like wings in his back and gains much more stamina and strength. He later adds his Crescent to become much stronger.

Unfortunately, Seijūro still gets his ass beat by Dekinai. Ize Naiso arrives with his Ketsueki Mark but that still doesn't do shit. Finally, Kensei, Mizuki and Rohi arrive to all fight Dekinai. (Kensei - Kamishikara of Lightning, Rohi - Kamishikara of Nature, Mizuki - Kamishikara of Water, Ize - Kamishikara of Earth, Dekinai - Kamishikara of Fire)

At first, Kensei and the others are winning the fight, but then later, a samurai looking from above named Akechi, awakens his own Crescent Kagami Mark and uses it to awaken Kaen (The name of the God Samurai of Fire) and let it take control over Dekinai's body. Now, the fight is all in Kaen's favour and Kaen is much much WAY much stronger than everyone right now combined! (This guy can fucking destroy the Earth!)

However, this does not scare Mizuki or Rohi as they have a trick up their sleeve. Together, they preform the ritual into summoning a Tochi (A fighting spirit made out of the users Seizan. Gives a big ass increase in power). The Tochi they summon is a resemblence or not based off their god samurai's. (Rohi - Mokunai and Mizuki - Mikoto). Now, they are pretty much even TOGETHER.

To make this even more easier, Ize and Kensei also preform Tochis making them even much stronger than they were before. At this point, Raijin is the strongest God Samurai! All together, they all preform their EXTRA JUICY signature attacks to finish Dekinai off which they all do successfully. Much to Akechi's anger.


	12. The Summary Part 8

The final saga starts with Akechi Midori on top of a cliff with 4 other henchmen/shinobi (Mosuna, Nejisuna, Tsuna and Hebisuna). Akechi uses his Crescent Kagami Mark special power which is to be able to send messages across the whole country if not world in just under a second. He does this and says that the Battle of Honour will start in 1 Month.

The whole country hears about this and immediately start evacuating women and children while all the samurai prepare for the big ass battle. Tagosaku sends in his 3 Kodenbushi (Legendary Samurai) Takeru Heiwa, Maeda Meiji and Honoko Heiwa. Kensei and the others also train EXTRA hard for this battle as well. But one question was, eventhough the villages formed an alliance (Heiwa, Iwan, Matsuze, Mizuni, Maeda and Sanrota) named the Western Allianced Army, who were they facing.

So the start of the battle is between the Western Allianced Army vs the Eastern Allianced Clan (Nekozoku and a few other clans). Kensei fights the three cats (Samurai who's style resembles cats) Raion, Tora and Hyo. Kensei easily deals with them just like how the Western Allianced Army kills mist of the Eastern.

Then, Keiji Maeda fights a shinobi named 'Punch' (definitely not based off Hit from DBS). It was the battle of Taijutsu Masters but of course big man Keiji finishes him. After a few other irrelevant fights like Akina vs a samurai named Nensho and Momoko and Keiko vs Boni Shugoki and Gokishu Shugoki, Nejisuna, Hebisuna and Tsuna all give their magic powers to Mosuna, Mosuna preforms the ritual to be able to reincarnate dead Buke (Japanese way of saying 'samurai').

Fortunately, the four all die preforming the technique apart from Mosuna of course. He first resurrects the most legendary samurai every existed. The Daimyō of the Midori clan and is arguably said to be the strongest samurai in the world, Akotei Midori.

Akotei is very serious and asks Mosuna "What the fuck am I doing here? Where's Gaiden? Where's my clan?". Mosuna quickly grants his wishes and resurrects the Midori clan. Akotei orders them to go onto the wastelands. Everybody is suprised to see a whole clan marching doing the battle field. Mosuna also ressurects two other most praised Buke (Another way of saying samurai). Gaiden Moyasu, who was the first Shōgun of Japan and considered as Akotei's rival and Hikaru Moyasu, Gaiden's older brother.

Mosuna ressurects a few more people and later gets his ass kicked by Momoko after she realises what's happening. In the wastelands, the Midori gets into position as they are about to get into a fight with the Iwan clan. Each of them reveal their Kettomītsu (Special bloodline technique). The Midoris with the Kagami Mark and the Iwan clan with their earth manipulation. And pretty much, the Midori clan beat the shit out of them.

Enraged by this, Ingen Iwan (Daimyō of the Iwan clan) charges at Akotei but he also beats the shit out of him because if you really think about it... he's fucking Akotei. Akina Matsuze and Ren Mizuni (Daimyō of the Mizuni clan) help Ingen but this still doesn't so shit. Finally, Medora Midori (The Kamishikara of Sorki who is the God Samurai of wind) and Calos Iwan (The Kamishikara of Tetsu who is the God Samurai of Metal). This time, they actually put a scratch on Akotei.

Akotei becoming pissed about this awakens his Crescent Kagami Mark and continues to beat the shit out of them. Then, all five of them awaken their Tochi and all of them...beat the shit of Akotei... . But I mean, Akotei was praised as a legend so he doesn't give a shit about what's happening. That's when, Akotei releases his Tochi which shocks everyone as... He is the Kamishikara of Darkness? (Yūrei is the name of the God Samurai of Darkness) and pretty much finally destroys them.


	13. The Summary Part 9

This is when Kensei arrives at the battle scene and of course doesn't recognise Akotei (Akotei lived way before his time) but after witnessing the 3 Great Daimyō and 2 Kamishikara go down, he instantly uses the Tochi Mode. Kensei actually has a chance in defeating him as they are quite even in power. Then, Akotei steals the Bushido Treasure from Akina (The Yumi) and becomes much stronger. Kensei is losing so this time, he releases much more Seizan and the fighting spirit actually covers him instead of just being a ghost in his back. (This is called the Full Tochi Seizan Mode)

Kensei becomes much stronger and is able to keep up with Akotei in the fight. Later though, Akotei also uses the Full Tochi Seizan Mode because if you really think about it... he's fucking Akotei. Akotei is stronger than Kensei again... and this time uses so much of his power, he traps Kensei in the ground. Kensei is stuck so he goes unconscious. There he meets Raijin the God Samurai of Lightning and befriends him. Kensei wakes up and awakens a new source of power and dubs it 'Bolt Action Raijin Mode'.

Kensei fucking sues Akotei's ass and plays around with him... (No homo). But then, Akotei uses godly powers and uses the Shinjitsu Mark (The truth mark) which allows you to do teleportation, fly, telepathy and much more. This time Akotei finally destroys Kensei but decides to spare him and searches for Gaiden. His arch nemesis.

Meanwhile, Seijūro meets his sister again, Takara. Takara states that she isn't herself as she has been reincarnated after her death which is unknown and how she is being controlled by Akechi. Two have a fight on which Takara is winning after she awakens her Honoured Hadāmaku: Kagami Mark of Passion. She continues to beat the shit out of Seijūro even though he has the Kagami Mark of Grace.

Later on, Takara uses her own Tochi named the Devil Falcon, Akukon. With this, Takara becomes much stronger and again, continues to beat the shit out of Seijūro. Seijūro still has access to the Chaotic Sealed Saisei Seizan but that doesn't really help him whatsoever. Luckily, Seijūro awakens his own Tochi named the Devil Eagle, Akushi. Now, they are evenly matched and the fight goes back and forth.

During the climax of their battle, Takara with Akechi's power awakens an incomplete version of the Shinjitsu Mark. Seeing as it is too much for her, Takara says her final words before committing seppuku (killing yourself) in front of Seijūro. Much to his anger.

Meanwhile, Akindo meets Akechi. Akindo quickly states that he is the reason for this mess he created and wants to kill him much to Akechi's laughter. During this fight, Akechi awakens so much power and destroys Akindo in the fight. Akindo then uses his Tochi which is the Seizan Kage and with this is pretty much even with Akechi if not stronger. Akechi later says "I was working for Akotei during our era, he said that I was his favourite servant... I hated it... I wanted to be free... so I organised and army named the 'Saisei Gang' and together we assassinated Akotei and later killed him. Akotei being reincarnated probably wants to find me...you know, you are very smart... Hattorī Hando..." and after commits seppuku. After listening to what he was saying, Akindo goes and finds Akotei.

Later on, Kensei, Momoko, Keiji and Keiko reunite with Seijūro and with that, the team is reunited and they all go and find Akotei. Akotei after dealing with the 3 Great Daimyō arrives at the main battlefield with the Western Allianced Army facing him including the Reborn Gaiden, Hikaru, Tagosaku, Akindo, Kensei, Momoko, Keiko, Seijūro, Keiji and others.

They all attempts to fight Akotei but Akotei uses his Shinjitsu Mark and pretty much handles them by himself because if you REALLY think about it... he's fucking Akotei. Takeru Heiwa uses the 5th Extremeties Breeze and becomes much stronger than Akotei dealing so much damage to him.

Gaiden and Hikaru later use the Armoured Mode (Using your Tochi as armour) and become much stronger than Akotei even with Kensei, Tagosaku and Seijūro using it as well.

Akotei pretty much pissed at this uses his Shinjitsu Mark to find all 7 Bushido Treasure Weapons. After a while, he collects all seven and obtains godly powers. With this, he's pretty much unstoppable. At first he plays around with every single samurai on the battle field and later erases every single reincarnated character including Gaiden and Hikaru.

Which means that it is only Kensei and Seijūro to finish off Ako... nope, Kensei and Seijūro die. Shocking everyone and also leaving everyone lose confidence and self esteem. With this, Akotei almost kills the Western Allianced Army.

Meanwhile, being the main characters, Kensei and Seijūro are in another dimension/world. They both meet the Shurui Twins, Megami Shurui and Seinaru Shurui said to be the creators of the God Samurai's and the creator of the Bushido Treasure. Seinaru stops time in the real world so that they can preform a ritual in giving Kensei and Seijūro godly powers.

Back on earth, time continues and Akotei is just about ready to kill Momoko but luckily, Kensei comes in and saves her. Kensei arrives with his three new swords, one Wakizashi, one Katana and one Nodachi (Long Sword). Seijūro also arrives and together they awaken their godly powers.

Kensei Kibo with his Golden Bushido Raijin transformation with his skin going gold and him resembling Raijin who is an Oni (Demon) much more and possessing three swords. Seijūro however skin turns olive green with dark green spiky hair. His eyes are black with green pupils and he grows wings himself.

Akotei becomes much more angrier and instead releases his full power and erases everyone apart from Kensei, Seijūro, Momoko and Keiko. Momoko and Keiko have to sit in the background (Cuz they weak as fuck) while Kensei and Seijūro put in the work. Moving forward, Kensei, Seijūro, Momoko and Keiko successfully kill Akotei with the BIG ass Tochi sword.

Now, Kensei and Seijūro preform the ritual to ressurect everyone who has been erased. Including the Reincarnations. Seijūro and Takara have one final emotional moment, Gaiden uses his POWERFUL speeches on Akotei changing him into a good guy and Kensei reunites with his family. And everyone lived happily every after... the end... oh yeah, all the reincarnations perish eventually.

AND THAT IS THE END OF BUSHIDO

Wait.. Season 4 with Kensei's children?


	14. Season 3 Power Levels

Dekinai Kibo: (Kamishikara powers controlled)

Power Level: 435

Saburo Midori: (Slight Saisei Seizan)

Power Level: 153

Saburo Midori: (Hadāmaku Style: Crescent Kagami Mark)

Power Level: 450

Dekinai Kibo: (Fire Yari Style)

Power Level: 467

Saburo Midori: (Wind Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 470

Saburo Midori: (Wind Seizan Release: Fūtai)

Power Level: 500

Jiro Heiwa: (Chukanbushi)

Power Level: 92.3

Jiro Heiwa: (Power Up: 1st Zephyr)

Power Level: 121

Dekinai Kibo: (Elemental Seizan Attack: Faisu)

Power Level: 512

FOREST

Kensei Kibo: (Chukanbushi)

Power Level: 198

Mizuki Heiwa: (Chukanbushi)

Power Level: 208

Rohi Kouga: (Chukanbushi)

Power Level: 234

Rohi Kouga: (Nature Naginata Style)

Power Level: 246

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 227

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Kenjutsu Attack: Inazuka)

Power Level: 265

Mizuki Heiwa: (Water Yari Style)

Power Level: 238

Kensei Kibo: (Kashikoi Seizan)

Power Level: 2,345

Kensei Kibo: (Honoured Lightning Seizan Release: Raizuma)

Power Level: 2,850

DESERT

Dekinai Kibo: (Fire Seizan Release: Hinotama)

Power Level: 534

Saburo Midori: (Wind Seizan Release: Kynanon)

Power Level: 509

Jiro Heiwa: (Wind Seizan Release: Tatsumaki)

Power Level: 143

Dekinai Kibo: (Fire Seizan Release: Faiakeji)

Power Level: 540

Saburo Midori: (Trapped)

Power Level: 10

Jiro Heiwa: (Wind Taijutsu Style)

Power Level: 156

Dekinai Kibo: (Kamishikara Seizan Released)

Power Level: 4,764

Jiro Heiwa: (Wind Taijutsu Attack: Zephyr Punch)

Power Level: 200

Dekinai Kibo: (Fire Kenjutsu Attack: Flame Slash)

Power Level: 4,800

Jiro Heiwa: (Injured)

Power Level: 20

Saburo Midori: (Honoured Hadāmaku Style: Kagami Mark of Grace)

Power Level: 1,733

Dekinai Kibo: (Fire Seizan Release: Kokyu)

Power Level: 4,820

FOREST

Kensei Kibo: (Full Power)

Power Level: 976

Mizuki Heiwa: (Full Power)

Power Level: 320

Rohi Kouga: (Full Power)

Power Level: 387

DESERT

Saburo Midori: (Honoured Hadāmaku: Kagami Mark of Passion)

Power Level: 1,809

Saburo Midori: (Kagami Mark of Passion Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 2,020

Dekinai Kibo: (Fire Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 4,842

Dekinai Kibo: (Fire Seizan Release: Daikakyū)

Power Level: 4,900

Saburo Midori: (Injured)

Power Level: 45

Saburo Midori: (Incomplete Toshi Style: Akushi's Wings)

Power Level: 3,450

Saburo Midori: (Hadāmaku Style: Crescent Kagami Mark + Akushi's Wings)

Power Level: 3,800

Dekinai Kibo: (Kettomītsu: New Armour)

Power Level: 5,000

Ize Naiso: (Chukanbushi)

Power Level: 200

Ize Naiso: (Hadāmaku Style: Ketsueki Mark)

Power Level: 270

Ize Naiso: (Earth Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 289

Ize Naiso: (Earth Seizan Release: Jishin)

Power Level: 300

Dekinai Kibo: (Fire Seizan Release: Dai Kasru)

Power Level: 5,120

Saburo Midori: (Kettomītsu: Black Elements Kenjutsu Style) + (Toshi: Akushi's Wings) + (Honoured Hadāmaku Style: Kagami Mark of Grace)

Power Level: 4,678

Kensei Kibo: (Chukanbushi)

Power Level: 980

Kensei Kibo: (Honoured Kettomītsu: Two Heavens Technique) + (Kettomītsu: New Armour)

Power Level: 1,989

Mizuki Heiwa: (Chukanbushi)

Power Level: 345

Rohi Kouga: (Chukanbushi)

Power Level: 400

All: (Kensei, Mizuki, Rohi and Ize)

Power Level: 2,000

God Samurai of Fire, Kaen: (Dekinai Kibo absorbed)

Power Level: 31,450

Kaen: (Lava Kenjutsu Attack: Chikagan)

Power Level: 31,800

Rohi Kouga: (God Samurai of Nature, Mokunai: Toshi Mode)

Power Level: 21,090

Mizuki Heiwa: (God Samurai of Water, Mikoto: Toshi Mode)

Power Level: 20,780

Rohi Kouga: (Nature Naginata Style)

Power Level: 21,178

Mizuki Heiwa: (Water Yari Style)

Power Level: 20,832

Rohi Kouga: (Nature Naginata Style)

Power Level: 21,178

Mizuki Heiwa: (Water Yari Style)

Power Level: 20,832

Mizuki Heiwa: (Water Yari Attack: Mizusasu)

Power Level: 20,900

Ize Naiso: (God Samurai of Earth, Chikyū: Toshi Mode)

Power Level: 19,790

Ize Naiso: (Honoured Earth Kenjutsu Attack: Dosuto)

Power Level: 34,530

Kaen: (Pissed)

Power Level: 36,220

Ize Naiso: (Hadāmaku Style: Ketsueki Mark)

Power Level: 35,220

Kaen: (Fire Burst Mode)

Power Level: 40,000

Kensei Kibo: (God Samurai of Lightning, Raijin: Toshi Mode)

Power Level: 37,230

Kensei Kibo: (Honoured Kettomītsu: Two Lightning Heavens Technique)

Power Level: 41,980

Kaen: (Fire Kyujutsu Attack: Moeruya)

Power Level: 42,003

Rohi Kouga: (Nature Seizan Release Attack: Shizen)

Power Level: 23,780

Mizuki Heiwa: (Water Seizan Release Attack: Mizudan)

Power Level: 22,340

Ize Naiso: (Earth Seizan Release Attack: Tochi)

Power Level: 21,890

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Seizan Release Attack: Raizuma)

Power Level: 40,020

All: (Rohi, Mizuki, Ize and Kensei)

Power Level: 50,000

Kaen: (Dead, Killed by Kouga Rohi, Heiwa Mizuki, Naiso Ize and Kibo Kensei)

Power Level: 0.0

WAR OF HONOUR III SAGA (TP37 MONTH - JULY 2ND)

After the battle of Kaen, Kensei and the Heiwa Clan have continued to live their normal lives. The other Kamishikara are training while the 5 Great Daimyo continue to look after their Clan. However, a man by the name of Mosuna and his teammates, Shinosuna's surviving Henchmen, announces that another war will happen and this time it will be more intresting than the previous war. Every Clan trains for this war and some have already started evacuating children and lower class. Even Bushi from the dead enter this war.

Mosuna:

Power Level: 45

Tsuna:

Power: 40

Hebisuna:

Power Level: 44

Nejisuna:

Power Level: 65

HEIMURA

Tagosaku Moyasu: (Post Training) (3rd Shogun)

Power Level: 342

Takeru Heiwa: (Post Training) (Kodenbushi)

Power Level: 278

Keiji Maeda: (Post Training) (Chukanbushi)

Power Level: 195

Honoko Heiwa: (Post Training) (Kodenbushi)

Power Level: 198

Kensei Kibo: (Post Training) (Seieibushi)

Power Level: 1,230

Momoko Heiwa: (Post Training) (Seieibushi)

Power Level: 172

Keiko Sanrota: (Post Training) (Seieibushi)

Power Level: 188

UNKNOWN PARTS

Saburo Midori: (Post Training) (Ronin/Seieibushi) (Controlled Saisei Seizan)

Power Level: 678

IWANURI

Ingen Iwan: (Post Training) (Daimyo of Iwan)

Power Level: 378

Calos Iwan: (Post Training) (Seieibushi)

Power Level: 220

KAZENI

Akina Matsuze: (Post Training) (Daimyo of Matsuze)

Power Level: 312

Medora Midori: (Post Training) (Seieibushi)

Power Level: 278

MIZUMURA

Ren Mizuni: (Daimyo of Mizumura)

Power Level: 300

Rohi Kouga: (Post Training) (Seieibushi)

Power Level: 420

Mizuki Heiwa: (Post Training) (Seieibushi)

Power Level: 400

WAR OF HONOUR III BEGINS!

Hyo Nekozoku: (Lightning Kusarigamajutsu Style)

Power Level: 156

Tora Nekozoku: (Smoke Kanabojutsu Style)

Power Level: 172

Raion Nekozoku: (Fire Bojutsu Style)

Power Level: 223

Tora Nekozoku: (Smoke Kanabojutsu Attack: Kemuri)

Power Level: 190

Kensei Kibo: (Seieibushi)

Power Level: 1,230

Raion, Tora and Hyo: (Elemental Seizan Release: Kikeri)

Power Level: 430

Ramaniri: (Seieibushi)

Power Level: 245

Saburo Midori: (Seieibushi/Ronin)

Power Level: 708

Meiji: (Seieibushi)

Power Level: 87.3

Junsuke Heiwa: (Chukanbushi)

Power Level: 90

Neni Nekozoku: (Seieibushi)

Power Level: 100

Neni Nekozoku: (Kettomītsu: Cat Claws)

Power Level: 123

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 1,340

Jiro Heiwa: (Wind Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 222

Jiro Heiwa: (Wind Kenjutsu Attack: Kazakiri)

Power Level: 234

Neni Nekozoku: (Dead, Killed by Jiro)

Power Level: 0.0

Heimura's Bushi Army: (All Seieibushi)

Power Level: 90- 120

Nekozoku's Bushi Army: (All Seieibushi)

Power Level: 70 - 80

Nekozoku's Bushi Army: (Dead, Killed by Heimura's Bushi Army)

Power Level: 0.0 - 0.1

Punch: (Ninja)

Power Level: 330

Keiji Maeda: (Seieibushi)

Power Level: 250

Keiji Maeda: (Wind Taijutsu Style)

Power Level: 267

Keiji Maeda: (Wind Taijutsu Attack: Kazenanshu)

Power Level: 365

Punch: (Kettomītsu: Big Fist)

Power Level: 356

Keiji Maeda: (Wind Taijutsu Attack: Kazenanshu II)

Power Level: 387

Punch: (Injured)

Power Level: 20

Keiji Maeda: (Wind Taijutsu Attack: Kazenanshu III)

Power Level: 489

Punch: (Dead, Killed by Nusuke Heiwa)

Power Level: 0.0

Nensho: (Full Power)

Power Level: 450

Akina Matsuze: (Wind Bo Style)

Power Level: 343

Nensho: (Fire Taijutsu Attack: Kasainanshu)

Power Level: 478

Akina Matsuze: (Honoured Wind Bo Attack: Senpukku)

Power Level: 502

Nensho: (Dead, Killed by Matsuze Akina)

Power Level: 0.0

Boni Shugoki: (Dark Kanabojutsu Style)

Power Level: 120

Gokishu Shugoki: (Dark Kanabojutsu Style)

Power Level: 145

Momoko Heiwa: (Nature Kyujutsu Style)

Power Level: 221

Keiko Sanrota: (Illusionary Naginatajutsu Style)

Power Level: 229

Keiko Sanrota: (Hadāmaku Style: Ikari Mark)

Power Level: 302

Keiko Sanrota: (Illusionary Naginata Attack: Genso)

Power Level: 312

Boni Shugoki: (Kettomītsu: Shugoki Body)

Power Level: 320

Gokishu Shugoki: (Kettomītsu: Shugoki Body)

Power Level: 345

Momoko Heiwa: (Kettomītsu: Nature Seizan)

Power Level: 355

Keiko Sanrota: (Hadāmaku Style: Extreme Ikari Mark)

Power Level: 352

Boni Shugoki: (Dark Kanabojutsu Attack: Oni Smash)

Power Level: 334

Momoko Heiwa: (Nature Kyujutsu Attack: Vine Arrow)

Power Level: 360

Boni Shugoki: (Dead, Killed by Heiwa Momoko)

Power Level: 0.0

Gokishu Shugoki: (Dead, Killed by Sanrota Keiko)

Power Level: 0.0

Mosuna:

Power Level: 45

Tsuna:

Power: 40

Hebisuna:

Power Level: 44

Nejisuna:

Power Level: 65

Tsuna: (Dead, Given power to Mosuna)

Power Level: 0.0

Hebisuna: (Dead, Given power to Mosuna)

Power Level: 0.0

Nejisuna: (Dead, Given power to Mosuna)

Power Level: 0.0

Mosuna: (Honoured Neutral Seizan Release: Reincarnation)

Power Level: 100

Akotei Midori: (Reborn) (Former Daimyo of Midori)

Power Level: 2,488

Gaiden Moyasu: (Reborn) (1st Shogun)

Power Level: 2,500

Hikaru Moyasu: (Reborn) (Former Daimyo of Moyasu)

Power Level: 1,890

Nashikaze Heiwa: (Reborn) (2nd Shogun)

Power Level: 887

Iwan Bushi Army: (All Seieibushi)

Power Level: 100 - 120

Akotei Midori: (Dark Seizan Release Attack: Issoru)

Power Level: 2,501

Iwan Bushi Army: (Dead, Killed by Midori Akotei)

Power Level: 0.0

Ingen Iwan: (Enraged)

Power Level: 400

Akina Matsuze: (Full Power)

Power Level: 390

Ren Mizuni: (Full Power)

Power Level: 320

Ingen Iwan: (Earth Kusarigamajutsu Attack: Rogeki)

Power Level: 420

Ren Mizuni: (Water Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 345

Akina Matsuze: (Wind Kyujutsu Style)

Power Level: 401

Ren Mizuni: (Honoured Water Kenjutsu Attack: Mizunoken)

Power Level: 487

Ingen Iwan: (Honoured Toshi Style: Chikoni)

Power Level: 18,880

Ingen Iwan: (Kettomītsu: Long Range Kusarigama)

Power Level: 19,089

Akotei Midori: (Hadāmaku Style: Kagami Mark)

Power Level: 3,034

Akotei Midori: (Hadāmaku Style: Crescent Kagami Mark)

Power Level: 4,887

Akotei Midori: (God Samurai of Darkness, Yurei: Toshi Mode)

Power Level: 35,870

Akina Matsuze: (Honoured Toshi Style: Kazeshi)

Power Level: 16,340

Ren Mizuni: (Honoured Toshi Style: Mizuoji)

Power Level: 15,999

Calos Iwan: (God Samurai of Metal, Tetsu: Toshi Mode)

Power Level: 23,889

Medora Midori: (God Samurai of Wind, Sorki: Toshi Mode)

Power Level: 20,000

All: (Ingen, Akina, Ren, Calos and Medora)

Power Level: 44,882

Akotei Midori: (Honoured Hadāmaku Style: Kagami Mark of Grace) + (God Samurai of Darkness, Yurei: Tochi Mode)

Power Level: 51,000

Akotei Midori: (Kettomītsu: Black Elements)

Power Level: 51,089

Ingen Iwan: (Injured)

Power Level: 20

Akina Matsuze: (Injured)

Power Level: 15

Ren Mizuni: (Injured)

Power Level: 11

Calos Iwan: (Injured)

Power Level: 20

Medora Midori: (Injured)

Power Level: 18

Akotei Midori: (Bushido Treasure, Yumi)

Power Level: 51,345

Kensei Kibo: (Kashikoi Seizan)

Power Level: 3,021

Kensei Kibo: (Kettomītsu: Two Heavens Technique)

Power Level: 3,890

Kensei Kibo: (God Samurai of Lightning, Raijin: Toshi Mode)

Power Level: 40,020

Akotei Midori: (Honoured Hadāmaku Style: Kagami Mark of Grace) + (God Samurai of Darkness, Yurei: Tochi Mode)

Power Level: 51,832

Kensei Kibo: (God Samurai of Lightning, Raijin: Full Seizan Mode)

Power Level: 65,155

Akotei Midori: (Honoured Hadāmaku Style: Kagami Mark of Passion) + (God Samurai of Darkness, Yurei: Full Seizan Mode)

Power Level: 65,980

Akotei Midori: (Dark Seizan Release: Dakuru)

Power Level: 68,120

Kensei Kibo: (Honoured Kettomītsu: Two Heavens Technique) + (God Samurai of Lightning, Raijin: Full Seizan Mode)

Power Level: 69,110

Kensei Kibo: (Raijin Bolt Action Mode)

POWER LEVEL: 100,250

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Kenjutsu Attack: Raizuma Strike)

Power Level: 101,000

Kensei Kibo: (Honoured Lightning Seizan Release: Big Raizuma)

Power Level: 120,768

Akotei Midori: (Honoured Hadāmaku Style: Shinjitsu Mark)

Power Level: 104,888

Akotei Midori: (Honoured Darkness Seizan Release: Kuraidan)

Power Level: 124,870

Kensei Kibo: (Injured)

Power Level: 220

Akindo Kateha: (Post Training)

Power Level: 380

Yari Saisei: (Reborn)

Power Level: 880

Akindo Kateha: (Hadāmaku Style: Tekinai Seizan Mark)

Power Level: 790

Akindo Kateha: (Giant Shurikenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 821

Yari Saisei: (Saisei Yari Style)

Power Level: 900

Yari Saisei: (Saisei Yari Attack: Sama)

Power Level: 922

Akindo Kateha: (Kashikoi Enhancement)

Power Level: 1,099

Akindo Kateha: (Seizan Kunai Attack: Seizan Kunai)

Power Level: 1,166

Yari Saisei: (Dead, Killed by Kateha Akindo)

Power Level: 0.0

Akechi Midori: (Reborn)

Power Level: 956

Saburo Midori: (Full Power)

Power Level: 929

Takara Midori: (Reborn)

Power Level: 1,089

Takara Midori: (Hadāmaku: Kagami Mark)

Power Level: 2,178

Saburo Midori: (Hadāmaku: Kagami Mark)

Power Level: 1,858

Takara Midori: (Wind Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 2,190

Saburo Midori: (Kettomītsu: Black Wind)

Power Level: 1,890

Takara Midori: (Wind Kenjutsu Attack: Kūki)

Power Level: 2,228

Takara Midori: (Honoured Hadāmaku: Kagami Mark of Grace)

Power Level: 7,665

Saburo Midori: (Chaotic Sealed Seizan)

Power Level: 14,765

Takara Midori: (Honoured Hadāmaku: Kagami Mark of Strength)

Power Level: 11,220

Saburo Midori: (Honoured Black Wind Kenjutsu Attack: Black Arashi)

Power Level: 18,790

Takara Midori: (Wind Seizan Release: Kazedamu)

Power Level: 12,880

Saburo Midori: (Wind Seizan Release: Kazedamu)

Power Level: 19,998

Takara Midori: (Honoured Toshi: Devil Falcon, Akukon)

Power Level: 65,318

Takara Midori: (Wind Kenjustu Attack: Running Devil Katana Stab)

Power Level: 65,389

Saburo Midori: (Incomplete Devil Eagle, Akushi)

Power Level: 24,867

Takara Midori: (Devil Falcon, Akukon Taijutsu Style)

Power Level: 65,400

Saburo Midori: (Honoured Toshi: Devil Eagle, Akushi)

Power Level: 49,734

Saburo Midori: (Black Wind Kenjutsu Attack: Black Whirlwind)

Power Level: 50,000

Takara Midori: (Honoured Hadāmaku: Incomplete Shinjitsu Mark)

Power Level: 86,889

Takara Midori: (Wind Kenjutsu Attack: Kūkiken)

Power Level: 57,991

Takara Midori:

Power Level: 1,000

Saburo Midori: (Injured)

Power Level: 9.2

Takara Midori: (Dead, Committed Seppuku)

Power Level: 0.0

Saburo Midori: (Enraged)

Power Level: 12

Keiko Sanrota:

Power Level: 245

Akindo Kateha: (Hadāmaku: Tekinai Seizan Mark) + (Seizan Cloaked Ninja Arsenal)

Power Level: 812

Akechi Midori: (Dark Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 687

Akechi Midori: (Dark Kenjutsu Attack: Tsuki)

Power Level: 700

Akindo Kateha: (Dark Seizan Release: Shadow Warriors)

Power Level: 823

Akechi Midori: (Hadāmaku: Kagami Mark)

Power Level: 756

Akindo Kateha: (Dark Kunai Attack: Dark Throw)

Power Level: 834

Akechi Midori: (Hadāmaku: Crescent Kagami Mark)

Power Level: 1,335

Akechi Midori: (Dark Seizan Release: Enmakudan)

Power Level: 1,400

Akindo Kateha: (Dark Seizan Release: Enmakudan)

Power Level: 900

Akindo Kateha: (Stolen Hadāmaku: Crescent Kagami Mark)

Power Level: 1,335

Akindo Kateha: (Hadāmaku: Tekinai Seizan Mark)

Power Level: 2,000

Akechi Midori: (Power Stolen)

Power Level: 100

Akechi Midori: (Incomplete Shinjitsu Mark)

Power Level: 20,000

Akechi Midori: (Honoured Hadāmaku Style: Bloody Akakura Mark)

Power Level: 33,879

Akindo Kateha: (Tired)

Power Level: 100

Momoko Heiwa: (Grand Seizan Burst)

Power Level: 672

Momoko Heiwa: (Nature Kyujutsu Attack: Budo no ne)

Power Level: 678

Akechi Midori: (Trapped)

Power Level: 30,000

Akechi Midori: (5% Godly Honoured Shurui Hadāmaku: Akukara Mark)

Power Level: 41,762

Akindo Kateha: (Honoured Tochi Mode: Seizan Kage) + (Full Power)

Power Level: 37,235

Akindo Kateha: (Seizan Kunai Attack: Giant Kunai)

Power Level: 38,089

Kensei Kibo: (Recovered)

Power Level: 2,670

Shinosuna: (Reborn) (Honoured Kettomītsu: Nightmare Mode)

Power Level: 8,900

Kensei Kibo: (New Raijin Seizan Release) + (Honoured Kenjutsu Style: Two Heavens Technique)

Power Level: 7,130

Kensei Kibo: (Lightning Kenjutsu Attack: Raiyasu Strike)

Power Level: 7,776

Shinosuna: (Illusionary Shuriken Attack: Nightmare Stars)

Power Level: 8,920

Kensei Kibo: (Honoured Kenjutsu Attack: Seikuroshu)

Power Level: 10,022

Shinosuna: (Dead, Killed by Kibo Kensei again)

Power Level: 0.0

Momoko Heiwa: (Full Power)

Power Level: 267

Gaiden Moyasu: (Reborn) (Controlled)

Power Level: 2,670

Tagosaku Moyasu: (3rd Shogun)

Power Level: 457

Hikaru Moyasu: (Reborn) (Controlled)

Power Level: 1,900

Tagosaku Moyasu: (Neutral Kenjutsu Attack: Blanyasu)

Power Level: 506

Gaiden Moyasu: (Fire Kenjutsu Attack: Kaiyasu)

Power Level: 2,770

Hikaru Moyasu: (Kettomītsu: Shape Shifting, Lion)

Power Level: 2,188

Gaiden Moyasu: (Kettomītsu: Shape Shifting, Ape)

Power Level: 3,089

Tagosaku Moyasu: (Kettomītsu: Shape Shifting, Monkey)

Power Level: 670

Hikaru Moyasu: (Light Seizan Release: Light Claw)

Power Level: 2,289

Hikaru Moyasu: (Honoured Kettomītsu: Shain Kemono)

Power Level: 229,078

Gaiden Moyasu: (Fire Kenjutsu Attack: Burning Blade Cut)

Power Level: 3,277

Tagosaku Moyasu: (Neutral Blank Tanto) (Kettomitsu: Incomplete Chūsei Wolf)

Power Level: 21,220

Akechi Midori: (Hadāmaku's Tochi: Akakura Devil Samurai)

Power Level: 46,782

Akotei Midori: (Dark Kenjutsu Attack: Yamishiha) + (God Samurai of Darkness, Yūrei: Senshinkenjutsu Mode)

Power Level: 60,000

Akechi Midori: (Dead, Killed by Midori Akotei)

Power Level: 0

Akindo: (Raged + Seizan Kage Complete)

Power Level: 62,034

Saburo Midori: (Recovered)

Power Level: 975

Keiko Sanrota:

Power Level: 311

Kensei Kibo:

Power Level: 3,520

Momoko Heiwa:

Power Level: 416

Fire Uma:

Power Level: 100.8

Nature Uma:

Power Level: 98.2

Devil Eagle Rider:

Power Level: 210

Yamigan Heiwa: (Reborn)

Power Level: 3,758

Nashikaze Heiwa: (Reborn)

Power Level: 3,700

Nashikaze Heiwa: (Kashikoi Seizan)

Power Level: 7,999

Yamigan Heiwa: (Dead, Killed by Heiwa Nashikaze)

Akindo Kateha: (Tochi: Seizan Kage)

Power Level: 63,088

Gaiden Moyasu: (Kettomītsu: Shape Shifting, Ape)

Power Level: 3,455

Hikaru Moyasu: (Kettomītsu: Shape Shifting, Lion)

Power Level: 2,459

Nashikaze Heiwa: (Kashikoi Seizan)

Power Level: 8,000

Jiro Heiwa: (Kettomītsu: 2nd Breeze)

Power Level: 245

Akina Matsuze: (Honoured Tochi: Kazeshi)

Power Level: 17,023

Ren Mizuni: (Honoured Senshinkenjutsu: Mizunoken)

Power Level: 798

Takeru Heiwa: (Honoured Kettomītsu: 4th Extremeties Breeze)

Power Level: 66,990

Keiji Maeda: (Kettomītsu: Giant Body)

Power Level: 8,992

Rohi Kouga: (God Samurai of Nature, Mokunai: Full Seizan Mode)

Power Level: 43,881

Medora Midori: (God Samurai of Wind, Sorki: Full Seizan Mode)

Power Level: 39,111

Mizuki Heiwa: (God Samurai of Water, Mikoto: Full Seizan Mode)

Power Level: 37,881

Calos Iwan: (God Samurai of Metal, Tetsu: Full Seizan Mode)

Power Level: 48,992

Ize Naiso: (God Samurai of Earth, Chikyū: Full Seizan Mode) + (Kettomītsu: Ketsueki Mark)

Power Level: 52,334

Keiji Maeda: (Wind Taijutsu Attack: Kazenanshu)

Power Level: 9,000

Keiji Maeda: (Wind Taijutsu Attack: Kazemonoshu)

Power Level: 9,187

Akindo Kateha: (Seizan Giant Shuriken Style)

Power Level: 63,995

Gaiden Moyasu: (Honoured Kettomītsu: Giant Hybrid Shapeshifting, Sarukami)

Power Level: 98,892

Gaiden Moyasu: (Fire Seizan Release: Grand Smash)

Power Level: 102,033

Saburo Midori: (Black Wind Seizan Release: Shinkū)

Power Level: 60,211

Momoko Heiwa: (Nature Seizan Release: Vines Cage)

Power Level: 2,890

Akotei Midori: (God Samurai of Darkness, Yurei: Full Seizan Mode) + (Honoured Hadāmaku: Shinjitsu Mark of Strength)

Power Level: 165,881

Ingen Iwan and Calos Iwan: (Linked Taijutsu Style: Earth and Metal Combo)

Power Level: 55,190

Takeru Heiwa: (HONOURED KETTOMĪTSU: 5TH EXTREMETIES BREEZE)

POWER LEVEL: 200,881

Takeru Heiwa: (Wind Seizan Release: Kazeana)

Power Level: 201,882

Akotei Midori: (Dark Kenjutsu Attack: Yamisuto)

Power Level: 152,652

Takeru Heiwa: (Honoured Wind Taijutsu Attack: Kazemonoshu)

Power Level: 221,339

Takeru Heiwa: (Extremely Fatigued)

Power Level: 22

Akotei Midori: (Severely Injured)

Power Level: 33

Akotei Midori: (Honoured Hadāmaku: Shinjitsu Mark of Power)

Power Level: 299,872

Akotei Midori: (Darkness Kenjutsu Style)

Power Level: 300,000

Kensei Kibo: (Honoured Kenjutsu Style: Two Heavens Technique)

Power Level: 125,872

Gaiden Moyasu: (Honoured Tochi Armoured: Sarukami)

Power Level: 458,920

Hikaru Moyasu: (Honoured Tochi Armoured: Shain Kemono)

Power Level: 402,302

Gaiden Moyasu: (Fire Seizan Release: Kasaiken)

Power Level: 460,002

Hikaru Moyasu: (Light Bojutsu Style)

Power Level: 408,645

Kensei Kibo: (Honoured Tochi Armoured: Raijin)

Power Level: 433,920

Kensei Kibo: (Honoured Kettomītsu: Lightning Two Heavens Technique)

Power Level: 476,909

Akindo Kateha: (Hadāmaku Style: Tekinai Seizan Mark) + (Honoured Tochi: Seizan Kage)

Power Level: 67,991

Saburo Midori: (Honoured Tochi Armoured: Devil Eagle, Akushi)

Power Level: 388,738

Akotei Midori: (All Bushido Treasure Obtained, Sword, Kanabo, Bo, Yumi, Tessen, Yari, Kusarigama)

Power Level: 661,290

Gaiden Moyasu: (Erased by Akotei Midori)

Power Level: 0.0

Hikaru Moyasu: (Erased by Akotei Midori)

Power Level: 0.0

Kensei Kibo: (Determined)

Power Level: 480,000

Saburo Midori: (Determined)

Power Level: 400,000

Kensei Kibo and Saburo Midori: (Honoured Linked Kenjutsu Attack: Kuroshi)

Power Level: 552,912

Seinaru Shurui:

Power Level: 1 Billion

Megami Shurui:

Power Level: 999,999,999

Kensei Kibo: (Shurui Power)

Power Level: 1,000,000

Saburo Midori: (Shurui Power)

Power Level: 1,000,000

Kensei Kibo: (New to Godly Bushido Powers)

Power Level: 1,990,000

Saburo Midori: (New to Godly Bushido Powers)

Power Level: 1,990,000

Kensei Kibo: (Godly Honoured Shurui Kamishikara: Bushido Golden Raijin) + (Godly Honoured Shurui Kettomītsu: Bushido Three Heavens Technique)

Power Level: 5,000,900

Saburo Midori: (Godly Honoured Shurui Hadāmaku: Shinjitsu Mark of Freedom) + (Godly Honoured Shurui Kettomītsu: Bushido Black Tornado)

Power Level: 5,000,888

Akotei Midori: (Godly Honoured Shurui Bushido Treasure) + (Honoured Hadāmaku: Shinjitsu Mark Seizan Cloaked)

Power Level: 4,999,110

Saburo Midori: (Honoured Black Wind Seizan Release: Big Enmakudan)

Power Level: 5,001,000

Kensei Kibo: (Honoured Lightning Seizan Release: Mega Raizuma)

Power Level: 5,001,236

Akotei Midori: (Forbidden Dishonoured Kamishikara: Yūrei Mask)

Power Level: 5,035,899

Kensei Kibo, Saburo Midori, Momoko Heiwa and Keiko Sanrota: (Honoured Linked Kenjutsu Attack: Tochi Sword)

Power Level: 10,000,000

Akotei Midori: (Dead, Killed By Kensei Kibo, Saburo Midori, Momoko Heiwa and Keiko Sanrota)

Power Level: 0.0

Kensei Kibo: (Tired)

Power Level: 4


End file.
